Fifty Shades of Love
by adamarie19
Summary: What if, after the incident with Jack Hyde, rather than him getting caught, he gets away and plans a bigger revenge on the Grey's.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hadn't really planned on starting a new fanfiction story for fifty shades of Grey. ,. I'm honestly not sure where it's going, but I'd love if you reviewed and tell me if you like it or not. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it, it was more of an experiment. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and Have a nice day! **_

**Chapter 1: **

Christian slept in the chair of the hospital room as his wife was still unconscious. She had been like that for almost three days. If only she had come to him, and told him Jack had kidnapped Mia, she wouldn't be here right now. Or if he hadn't acted like a complete Asshat, then she would be safely in bed, at Escala. They were married, they were expecting a baby, and this was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives. He couldn't help, but feel like it was all his fault. He treated Ana, so poorly ever since she told him that she was pregnant. He went to see Elena, knowing how Ana felt about her, he stayed late at the office, avoiding her, hell, he even accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. She would never do that. Not his Ana. He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. The only thing he wanted to do was apologize, to get on his knees and beg for the forgiveness that he didn't deserve. And what made everything worse, was that Jack Hyde got away.

He didn't know how long he sat there, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around, he was surprised to see his mother standing before him.

"Mom." He whispered

"Taylor told us everything Sweetheart. How is she? "Grace asked as she took the seat next to Christian

"I don't know mom. They say she'll be fine when she wakes up, but it's been almost three days, why hasn't she opened those beautiful, wide blue eyes? "Christian asked as he stared at his wife

"I talked to her doctor. Christian, she took a nasty blow to her head, she'll wake up, when she's ready to. She's very lucky. "Grace tried to reason with him

"Lucky? None of this would have happened if it weren't for that bastard. Speaking of which, how is Mia? "Christian snapped at his mother

"She's fine. She's at home asleep. What happened to Jack? "Grace asked curiously

"He got away. When he heard us coming, he ran down that alley. We didn't think he would be able to get anywhere with the bullet Ana put in this leg. Everyone was so worried about Ana, and finding Mia, and we didn't have time to go after him. I knew I should have went after him. He's out there somewhere and it's all my fault. "Christian told his mother

"Don't do that Dear. Don't blame yourself. None of it is your fault." Grace said

"That's not true. Before all this happened, Ana and I were living in separate bedrooms. We weren't really speaking, and it was all my fault. What's even worse maybe if I hadn't been acting so selfishly towards her, she would have come to me." Christian admitted

"Why weren't you talking? " Grace asked her son

"Ana told me she was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, I left her, and I went to see Elena." Christian responded

Grace sat there for a long time in silence. She wasn't sure what to say to her son. She was angry. Very angry. How could he abandon his wife when she needed him, to go see a woman who abused him as a child?

"Mom, please say something. Yell at me, tell me how selfish I am. Tell me how disappointed you are in me. I can take it, but what I cannot take is your silence. "Christian said as he turned to face her

"How could you? Ana is such a remarkable, wonderful, giving young woman. She gives and gives to you. I was so thankful when you found her because you gave her a part of you that you've never given anyone. Not even your family. And when she needed you, you left? To see that God, awful woman. "Grace said harshly

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, I just, I was afraid. I didn't want to say something, I'd end up regretting, so I just left. I never intended to see Elena, it just happened. I regret it though. I just want Ana to wake up. I want her to forgive me for being so selfish. I cannot live without her. "Christian told her

"I know. She'll wake up and when she does, you'll have to apologize and give her the space she needs to sort through her feeling, but the two of you will be okay. I know it. "Grace comforted him

"You don't hate me? " Christian asked his mother

"Christian, you're my son. I could never hate you. I'm very upset with you for the way you treated your wife, your father and I raised you better than that, but Sweetheart, I don't hate you. I have to get back to your sister, but I'll be back tomorrow. I love you. "She said as she rose she placed a hand on his cheek and then exited the room

"Ana, I'm sorry. I need to come back to me. You can yell at me, you can hit me, you can tell me how selfish, arrogant, and completely idiotic I am, but please just wake up. "Christian told his wife as he took her hand

As Ana opened her eyes, she tried to place where she was. The hospital. She seen all the machines, and the bed, and the IV in her arm. As she turned her head, she took note of her husband sleeping in a chair beside his bed. He looked exhausted, hurt, and full of regret. As she reached out to touch his arm, his eyes flew open. When he realized she was awake he jumped up, and sat as close to her as he could, while still in the chair.

"Ana!" he shouted

"Hi, Christian. " She said, as a smile came to her face

"Oh my gosh, you're okay. You're awake. I've missed you so much. There's so much that I want to say to you." Christian tells her

"What happened? " She asked

"You don't remember? " Christian asked his wife

"The last thing I remember, is shooting Jack, and then I woke up here. " Ana admitted

"After you shot him, Taylor, and I showed up. Sawyer about ten minutes later. Elizabeth cooperated with the police after they showed up, and told us where Mia was. Then we got the two of you to the hospital. "Christian said

"What about Jack? " Ana asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer

"Ana, he got away. " Christian told her

Ana said nothing, but the look on her face told Christian everything he needed to know.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you. Not if I have anything to about it. Ana I love you and I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you, but I will do whatever it takes to protect you. "Christian said as he moved to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her

"Wait, what about Blip? What about our baby?" She asked remembering all the kicks Jack did to her stomach

"Our baby is fine, Ana. I promise. "Christian smiled

"Thank God, I thought I killed him. " She sighed

"No, you didn't. Ana, what were you thinking? You could have gotten killed. "Christian snapped

"I was thinking that Jack had Mia, and I couldn't let her die. " She told him, not looking at his face

"You could have come to me. " He informed her

"He said if I told anyone that he'd kill Mia. " She responded

"I was so worried about you. " Christian whispered

"I'm alright Christian. Blip and I are fine, we're all going to be okay. "She said as she placed a hand to her stomach

"Ana, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I've been the worst husband over the past week. I don't deserve you, but I once told you that I'm a selfish man. I can't live without you. I don't deserve it, but I'm begging for your forgiveness. I'll get on my knees if I have to. "He said

"Christian, you hurt me so much. I understood your need to leave. You were afraid. I thought you'd end up going to see Flynn, or your parents, maybe even Elliot. You went to see the one person that I despise the most. And you told her something personal. I don't know what to do with that. I don't know if I can forgive you for that. Why did you go see her? "Ana asked ignoring the tears that were now running down her face

"I know I hurt you, and I regret it so much. I've been so selfish because I love you so much. I've been selfish because I wasn't ready to share you, and I was afraid. I'm sorry I went to see Elena, but I won't ever do it again, but I didn't tell her that you were pregnant. I only said you told me you wanted kids. "Moving closer to her he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away the falling tears with his thumb

"You didn't tell her? " She asked, she couldn't keep the surprise from her voice

"No, I wouldn't do that. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I love you so much. I went to see her because, well I'm not really sure, it just happened. However, I will tell you that she tried to kiss me. I felt appalled afterwards. I told her, that I loved you. And Despite the fight we were having that I'd never ever do anything to ever hurt you. I couldn't see my life without you. She tried to say she was just kidding after, but I knew better. Ana, I'm done with her. I'll never see her again. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you if you just give me a second chance. I realize how bad I screwed up. And when I saw you laying on the ground, unconscious, I felt a massive hole inside the heart, I never thought I had. "Christian said

In that moment, Ana knew she could stay mad at the man sitting in front of her. He was sorry. She could see it on his face. She knew he meant ever word that was coming out of his mouth.

"I forgive you. " She said as she tried to sit up

"Oh, Ana, I love you. "

"I love you too Christian. I'm thirsty. "She said

He smiled" I'll go get the nurse. "And he left the room

"How are you feeling? " The older nurse asked her as she took her blood pressure and checked her vitals

"I'm okay, although I'm really hungry." And said, feeling as she could eat enough food for an army of fifty people

"I'll check with your doctor, and see if I can't get you something to eat. " The nurse said as she finished up and left the room

After getting approval from her doctor, Christian asked Taylor to bring Ana Chicken soup rather than getting her something from the hospital café. The day they got married, Christian promised Ana, she would only have the best of things, and that included food. He sat by her bedside as he watched her shovel chicken soup into her mouth. Ana could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't much care. She was starving, and now she was eating for two people.

"Why are you staring at me? " Ana asked Christian as she finished the last bite of her soup and set the spoon on the table

"No reason, I just wasn't sure if I'd ever get the chance to watch you eat again. Ana, you scared me to death. "Christian said

"I know. I'm so sorry Christian. "She apologized as he took the table out of the way

"I love you baby, don't ever scare me like that again. " He demanded

"I promise. Christian, we should talk. In the last week, we've been so busy avoiding each other, and being mad at each other, we haven't talked about the fact that I'm pregnant. "Ana said as Christian sat on the edge of her hospital bed

"I know. " He whispered

"What are you thinking? " She asked as she watched him run his hand through his messy hair. He looked tired. He looked like he hadn't sleep in days, and If she put her money on it, she would bet that he was still wearing the same clothes we was wearing the day that Jack Hyde kidnapped Mia

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid to be a father. I mean, Grace and Carrick are wonderful, but my birth parents." He started to say, but she cut him off

"You're not them, Christian, you won't be them. I won't you. You're going to make a wonderful father to our son or daughter. And they're going to love you as much as I love you. "Ana reassured him

"I just, I don't want to screw this up, Ana. That's why I was so angry. I wasn't upset with you, I just was just scared. "He admitted

"I'm scared too, but Christian, we'll be okay. We're always okay, right? "She smiled

"Of course. I know that. We'll work this out. We always do. I love you Anastasia. Please, don't ever leave me. "He begged as she kissed his lips

"I'm never going anywhere. You're stuck with me. " She told him


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Christian arrived at the hospital the next morning just as Ana woke up. He hadn't planned on leaving her side that morning, but Carrick convinced him that needed to go home to shower, and change considering he had been wearing the same clothes for almost three days. As he entered her room, he found Kate sitting in the chair that sat by Ana's bed. Ana had a mix of emotions on her face. She looked happy, a little sad, but mostly she just looked confused. Christian knew that everything with Jack Hyde, was getting to her. Although she tried to be strong for him, he knew deep down that it affected her more than she led on. It didn't help that before everything happened he'd been the worst husband in the world to her. He treated her so coldly, and when all she really needed was for him to hold her and to tell her everything would be okay. He made a vow to himself that from now on, he'd never treat her that way again. He's always put her and their baby first. He was going to do whatever it took to make them safe again.

"Christian? " Ana called, distracting him from her thoughts

"I brought you breakfast. " He said as he held the large, brown paper bag that Mrs. Jones packed for him

Her eyes lit up with glee, as she sat further up on the bed

"Goodie, I'm starving. " She confessed

"I'm going to get going. Elliot is waiting for me. I love you Ana. "Kate said as she stood, her blonde hair falling to her shoulders

"Thank you for coming. " Ana said to her friend as they hugged "Take care of her, Christian."

"I always take care of her. " He responded walking to the bed, and taking the seat Kate abandoned

When Kate was gone, Christian began taking the containers out of the bag, as he set it on the table.

"Whatcha got there? " Ana asked excitedly

"Someone seems excited. I've got your favorite, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. And a bottle of Orange juice. "He answered as he set the container in front of her "And I've got this for you too. " He said handing her a cup of her favorite kind of tea

"Thank you Christian. " She said to him as she took her first bite of her pancakes

She didn't realize just how hungry just had been until she devoured every last bit of food on her plate, and still wanted more.

"Still hungry? " He asked as if he read her mind

"Any chance you have more food? " She asked

"As a matter of fact, I do. " He informed her reaching into the bag once more to reveal another container of pancakes.

"You're too good to me, Christian. " She informed him

He frowned "I wasn't a few days ago."

"Christian, you were afraid, it'll be okay. Don't blame yourself anymore please." She begged him, as she pushed the table that held her food away and climbed off her bed and into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms tightened around her

"God, Ana, if anything had happened to you, I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself. I've only ever wanted to keep you safe and I failed at that. I'm so sorry." He apologized yet again

"If you apologize one more time, I'm going to slap you." She told Christian

"Baby, violence never solves anything. " He smirked as a smile appeared on his face

"Christian, we both made mistakes, okay? We're married, and we're going to fight sometimes, but we have been given this miracle." She began as she place his hand on her stomach "We're going to be parents, and I know this is far from what we expected. I know that you wanted to show me the world before we had a family, but things change. We'll just see the world with a little boy or little girl there with us. I don't want you to be hard on yourself anymore. If anyone's to blame it's Jack. I love you Christian. That's all that matters you, me, and little blip" She finished

"I love you. "Was all Christian could manage as he placed Ana back in her bed so she could finish her breakfast

Ana was released from the hospital a few hours later. As they got back to Escala, Christian carried her straight up to the bathroom and drew her a bath. As she soaked in the tub, Christian sat on the side massaging her shoulders. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed and stress free.

"How are you feeling? " Christian asked as he held out a towel and wrapped it around her

"I'm tired. " Ana admitted as she "But, I'm alright."

"You should rest. The doctor did say she wanted you to take a week and a half off from work to rest. "Christian said as Ana stood in front of the mirror and dropped her towel, so she could dress in the pajamas Christian laid out for her by the sink

"I know. " She said putting, her pajamas pants on, she found Christian staring at the huge bruise that appeared on her stomach

"I'm okay." She said putting on a the tank top "It's just a bruise "

"I want to kill him for what he did to you." Christian said as they walked into the bedroom and he sat her on the bed

"Killing him isn't going to solve anything. " Ana said looking up at her husband as he stood above her

"He could have killed you, and our baby. " Christian reminded her

"I know. Christian, I'm tired. I just want to take a nap. Is that okay? "She yawned

"Of course baby." He smiled as he helped her into bed and under the blankets

"Will you lay with me? At least just until I fall asleep? "She asked

"Of course. " He answered, as he went around to the other side of the bed and got in next to her and put his arms around her. It wasn't long before sleep found her

"_**You're going to pay. You and that billionaire husband of yours. You ruined my life and my career. "Jack Hyde said as he looked at Ana in an unfamiliar room**_

"_**We didn't do anything to you. You're the one who tried to rape me. "Ana snapped, she felt the tears falling from her eyes**_

"_**You know that a lie. You wanted me you prick tease. "Jack said as he came towards her and tightened the rope that tied her hands to a pole **_

"_**No, I didn't. " She spat at him **_

_**He wiped the spit from his face as he had a look of surprise on his face. **_

"_**You're going to pay for that. " Jack said as he came closer to her with a gun in his hand**_

"_**Please, don't kill me. " Ana begged for her life, she could feel her baby kicking inside of her large stomach**_

"_**I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, I'm going to keep you here until you have your baby, and then, sweetheart, I'm going to take him. I'm going to teach you a lesson. And you're going to know how it feels to lose the most important thing in your life." Jack said then rose and left the room**_

Ana's eyes flew open, and she sat up to gasp for air. Her breathing sped up as sweat dripped from her face.

"Ana, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. " Christian claimed

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream. "She said as he took her hands

"About Jack? " Christian asked, his grey eyes full of concern

"Why would you think that? " Ana asked

"Baby, you talk in your sleep. You kept saying Please, Jack. No. "Christian told her as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth on her hand "It was about Jack wasn't it? "

Ana nodded.

"Want to elaborate? " He asked

"I dreamt that I was further along in the pregnancy. Far enough to feel the baby kick. Anyways, I dreamt Jack had me tied to a pole in a dark room and he planned to keep me until he could steal our baby. "She cried

"Look at me." Christian said as he scooted closer to her and cupped her face in this firm, strong hands "He's never going to hurt you. He's not going to be able to get anywhere near you. I've already increased security. He'll have to kill them all before getting near you. He'll never hurt you or our Little Blip, my security team, and the police are doing everything they can to find him. He must be having help because, we've come up with nothing. We don't even know how he got as far as he did with a bullet in his leg. "Christian finished

"I hate that he's out there. " Ana admitted

"Me too. Do you want me to make you an appointment with John? "He asked

"No, I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet. " Ana commented as her husband wiped the tears from her face

"Okay, well if you change your mind, just let me know. Come with me. You and Little Blip need to eat. It's nearly six. " He said

"Can you make a promise to me? " Ana asks Christian as they lay in bed that night

"Anything you want." He said as he turned on his side to face her

Ana brought a hand to touch his face." Just promise me if anything happens to me, that you'll make sure the baby survives. "

Christian was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. How could Ana ever think that anything would happen to her? He would die before he let anyone harm a hair on her head.

"Ana, what are you talking about? " He asks

"I had that dream, and it just got me to thinking, if anything happens to me while I'm pregnant, I'm asking you to always choose the baby. I want you to protect him.

"Ana, stop this nonsense. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're letting that dream get to you. You'll be fine." Christian growled at her

"Christian, "She began but her cut her off

"No, Ana, you listen to me. Jack Hyde is a fucking low life pig. He's not getting anywhere near him. And you're letting him get to you. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. Or to blip. Let it go. "He demands

"I'm sorry. You're right, it's just I'm so afraid that he's going to come after me again, and this time he might leave me worse off than he did last time. Christian that man scares the living daylight out of me. I should have listened to you from the start about him. I'm just so sorry. "Ana says as she begins to sob in his arms

"Shh. It's going to be okay Sweetheart." He says

"Sweetheart?" She asks between sobs

"Yes. I was giving it a try. No? "He smirks

"I like it." She smiles

"There's that beautiful smile. " He says as he leans down to kiss her

"I'm sorry for crying. " She apologizes

"Hey, don't do that. Listen, what you went through, it was horrible. It's okay. If you need to cry, I have a strong pair of arms that are ready to hold you. "He says

"Thank you. " She kisses him then lays her head on his shoulder and soon they're both found by sleep

Ana opened her heavy eyes the next morning to find Christian still asleep beside her. As she went roll over to get out of bed, she felt the nausea rise in her stomach. Careful not to wake Christian she got off the bed, and bolted to the bathroom. She made it just in time to get rid of the vomit that came up. She felt like she was going to explode with the never ending nausea that she felt. She felt hands behind her holding her hair back, just as she finished. When she flushed the toilet, and turned around, Christian was standing in front of her. Wearing nothing, but a pair of pajama pants

"Are you alright? " He asked, reaching down to hold out a hand so she could get off of the cold, tiled floor

"No." She answered getting up

"What can I do? " He asked

"You can make the nausea go away." She cried

"I can't do that, but I can try to lessen it. I read that saltine crackers and water can help." Christian informs her

"You read that? " She asked

"Yes, when you were in the hospital, the day you woke up, when you went back to sleep, I Googled pregnancy related stuff on my iPad. " She commented as he led her downstairs to the kitchen

"Why? " She asked

"Because, you're pregnant. And I know nothing about what's good for you, and what's not. However I do know that you're going to need to start gaining weight, which means no more skipping meals. You're going to need to keep the baby strong and healthy, so you have to give up wine and start drinking milk, and juice. And you need start eating healthier. "He commands

"Okay dad. " I smirk "And I'm not drinking milk. I don't have a liking for it when it's just plain white milk."

He frowns "I just want to make sure you and the baby are getting what you need. You don't have to drink it white, we can stock up on Chocolate milk. "

"We'll talk about it, right now I just want some tea. " Ana confesses

"That, I can do. " Christian said as they made their way to the kitchen to find Gail cleaning up the kitchen

"Good morning Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. What can I get you for breakfast? Would like tea and coffee? "She asked as she began to fill a teapot with water

"Call me Ana, and I'd love some tea." Ana told the older woman

"I'd like some coffee. And an omelet. And Ana would like some pancakes." Christian said

"Actually, I wouldn't. I can't seem to keep much down this morning. "Ana grumbled

"Anastasia, you need to eat. It's not just you anymore, remember? "He asked her as he turned to face her. He took her hand and linked it in his as he placed a kiss on the top

She sighed "I know. I just don't want to throw up again. "

"How about I get you some yogurt and fruit. And if you keep that down, and you're still hungry, then I'll make you something else. "Gail suggested

"What do you say? How about we give it a try. "Christian said

"Okay." Ana agreed

Ana hadn't expected for the yogurt to settle in her stomach, but she was thankful that it did. After eating it, she was still hungry, so Gail made her a couple pieces of French toast.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat this morning? " Christian asks as they sit in the back of the black SUV, as they drove to Christian's parents' house

"Christian, I had more than enough." She tells him as she links their fingers together

"Are you sure? " He asks

"Christian, I had enough. Okay? "She scowls at him

"I'm sorry. I just want to know that the two of you are okay. I'm sorry if I'm hovering. "He apologizes as the SUV comes to a stop.

"You know, if you get tired or if you just want to leave, all you have to do is say the word. " He plants a kiss on her forehead

"I'll be okay. We should go in. "Ana informs Christian

"Before we do, we should talk. " Christian says in a serious tone

"What is it? "She asks

"It's about the baby."

"What about it him?" She asks

"First off why do you keep calling Blip him? And I wanted to inform you that my mother knows about you being pregnant." He comments as he unbuckles his seatbelt and moves closer to Ana

"Oh? You told her? "She asks

"Yes. When you were unconscious, I was such a mess. I just missed you so much, and I needed you to wake up, but you wouldn't. Mom came in and I told her how horrible I treated you after you told me you were pregnant , how I went to see Elena, and how we weren't speaking."

"Okay. I'm not mad, if that's what you think. I'm actually surprised, but glad that you confided in Grace. I bet it made her happy."

"Listen, I'm bringing this is up because no one else knows, unless of course you told Kate, but my point is I was thinking, if it's okay with you, of course, we could tell the rest of them." Christian offered

"Oh, Well is that you want? And I didn't tell Kate. I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was already upset with you as it was. "

"I want whatever you want. We can tell them tonight, or we can wait." Christian soothes her

"We can tell them. I'm okay with that. But, I was wondering, because I know Ray came to visit me before he was released from the hospital, did you tell him or my mom about... The baby? "Ana asked

"No, sweetheart, I figured that maybe you wanted to do that." He said

"Okay. I'll tell them tomorrow since we're telling your family tonight. We should really get going inside now." She said right before kissing him

"After you. " He says

"Ana, Christian, It's so good to see the two of you. " Grace greets the married couple, then hugs them

"It's good to see you too, mom. " Christian smiles and kisses her on the cheek

Grace leads Ana and Christian into the family area where Carrick, Elliot, Kate, and Mia all sit as the talk amongst themselves.

"Ana!" Mia exclaims as she pulls Ana into a massive bear hug

Shocked by her sister in law's reaction to her presence, Ana does nothing, but hug her back

"Mia!" Christian scowls "Be careful. She has bruised ribs, you know. "

"Sorry. " Mia pulls away and apologizes to Ana

"its okay, Mia, Christian just overreacts sometimes." Ana winks at her husband who glares at her as Elliot greets him and pulls him into a conversations about sports

"I'll get you a drink. " Mia said, but before Ana could tell her no, she was gone

"It's so good to see you Ana, how are you feeling? " Carrick asks as he pulls his daughter in law into a small hug

"I'm good. Although even when I tell Christian that, he insists that I need to rest." Ana joked

"That's our son. He worries about you too much."

"I'd say I have good reason to. " Christian cut in

"I suppose you do. Any word? "Carrick asked as Ana realized he was asking about Jack

"Not yet." Was all Christian could manage to say as the blood boiled in his veins. He hated that Jack was out there somewhere.

"Ana, I have your drink. " Mia said as everyone made their way to the living area

"Um, thank you. " Ana began as Mia handed her a glass of wine "But I can't have that."

"Why not? It's the best red wine you'll ever taste." Mia offered

"Well, I can't have alcohol. " Ana responded as Christian took the wine from Ana's hand

"Why not? " Elliot cut in and asked

"Will you all stop asking my wife twenty one questions. We have something to tell you. "He said taking a sip of the wine and putting an arm around his wife

All the eyes in the room went to Ana and Christian, and Grace gave Ana a soft, reassuring smile.

"Ana and I are having a baby. Ana is pregnant. "Christian announced

"WHAT? " Kate said with a look of shock in her eyes, Ana couldn't tell if she was happy or angry "How long have you known?"

"About a week and a half before everything with Jack happened. " Ana responded to her best friend, not looking in her eyes

"Why didn't you tell me? " Kate demanded

"I had to tell Christian first. " Ana explained

"Okay, why didn't you tell me after you told Christian? You tell me everything, why not this? "Kate demanded and Ana could see the hurt on her face

"It wasn't her fault. I reacted pretty horribly, and Ana and I had a fight. We were going through a hard time, and she wanted to get that worked out before she told anyone." Christian defended his wife.

"What do you mean you reacted badly? " Kate asked

"As I said, Ana and I had a fight, but we worked it out. " Christian said calmly

"That didn't answer my question. " Kate snapped

"Babe, stop. " Elliot but in "Congrats bro. "

"Thanks." Christian said as he squeezed Ana's hand as she and Kate stared at each other

"I didn't mean to not tell you. " Ana blurt out

"Did he hurt you? "Kate asked

"Christian would never do anything to hurt me Kate. He loves me, and he loves our baby. We had a fight. Name one married couple you know who doesn't have those. "Ana snapped at her best friend, annoyed that she would think Christian would ever hurt Ana

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean…. I just, I'm shocked is all. "Kate said

"Well I for one, cannot explain how happy I am. I finally get a grandchild. "Carrick said taking a sip of his drink

"Me too. I'm going to be such a great Aunt. Oh, and I can babysit and buy the baby clothes….." Mia started

"Calm down Mia. " Christian laughed

"Sorry. Just excited. "Mia said

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom. " Ana said as she excused herself

After splashing water on her face, Ana stood in front of the mirror, and stared at the bruise that was revealed on her shoulder. She could see it just beside the strap of her dress. She didn't know how long she stood there as she began to cry. She was so overwhelmed with emotions. She was pregnant, and Kate was upset with her. Jack Hyde was out there somewhere, just waiting to make his move on her, maybe even try to kill her this time. She kept having those weird dreams about him. She told Christian she didn't need to talk about it, she didn't need Flynn, but deep down her knew she wasn't handling it, she was running away. The knock on the door frightened her as she tried to stop the tears, but they kept pouring down her face as Grace stepped into the room and closed the door

"Ana Dear, what's the matter? "Grace asked grabbing a box of unopened tissues from a cabinet, opening the box and handing them to Ana

"I don't know Grace, I'm just emotionally drained and exhausted. I mean, Kate's upset with me because I didn't tell her. Christian, is trying his best, but I know he's worried. Then Jack, well he's out there somewhere probably planning my murder. I keep having these dreams at me. I keep holding all my emotions inside because Christian has so much on his plate, but it's getting to me. "Ana sobbed as she wiped her red eyes with a tissue

"Sweetheart, it's okay to feel this way. What you went through, was horrible, and knowing Jack is still out there probably doesn't help the matter. Christian loves you, you should talk to him. You'll always come first for him. Have you told Christian about these dreams of yours? "Grace asked as she pulls a stool to sit in front of Ana

"Once. The first time I had one, he was there, but I haven't told him about the rest. "Ana admits

"Tell him. I'll give you a few minutes. I came in here to tell you dinner was ready. We'll wait for you. "Grace says as she rises

"Please, don't. I need a few minutes. Please start without me, I'm not sure how long I'll be." Ana whispers

"Alright Ana. " Grace said as she closed the door behind her as she exited the bathroom

After ten minutes of sobbing, Ana finally got off the toilet and began to wash her face, just as the door opened. When she looked up, Christian was standing there. His facial expression told Ana that he was worried.

"Ana, what is wrong? " He asked crossing the room

"I'm just... I... I don't know. "She admitted

"I was coming to get you when you didn't come back from the bathroom, but Mom insisted that she check on you, but then she came out, she said you'd be there in a few minutes you never came, so she pulled me into the kitchen and told me you had been crying. Baby, Talk to me please." He begged

"I'm so overwhelmed Christian. I feel like a piece of glass that's ready to crack. Kate is angry because I didn't tell her I was pregnant. Jack's still out there, most likely planning my murder, and I keep having… "She trailed off

"Keep having what?" He asked as he wiped away her tears

"Dreams… about…. "Ana started "Jack…"

"Dreams? Why didn't you tell me? "He asked

"I didn't want you to worry, with everything else that was going on. You're already stressed, I just didn't want to add to it. "She confessed closing her eyes

"Hey, look at me. " He demanded "You're my first priority. Screw Grey enterprises, screw Jack Hyde, I need to make sure you're okay FIRST. You and Blip. And I need to know that you're going to tell me things. You have to be honest with me Anastasia, so when you're feeling like this, we can calm you down and make sure you're okay. "He soothed her

"I'm sorry, Christian." She sobbed some more into his shirt.

"It's okay. Do you want me to schedule an appointment with John? "He asked

She nodded.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow. Listen, we can blow off dinner, I think we just need to get you home to rest. Okay? "He suggested

She nodded" Okay. I'm sorry I ruined our evening. "

"You didn't. " He said leading her out of the bathroom

He walked Ana out to the SUV, where Taylor was waiting.

"I'll be right back I'm going to let Mom and dad know we're leaving. " He said kissing the top of her head

Christian found his family sitting at the table, enjoying their meal and chatting among each other. He hated that Ana was torn apart and couldn't even enjoy a night with family because of Jack. He made a vow to kill him for all the pain he's caused her.

"Christian? " Grace called when she seen him appear in the doorway

"Mom, Ana and I, we're leaving." Christian stated

"Why are you leaving so soon? " Mia asked

"Look, it's not you guys. Ana is just having a hard time adjusting with everything going on. She just needs to be home resting. I'm sorry. "Christian said kissing his mother's cheek

"It's alright. Go take care of her. Send her our love. Have a safe trip home."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I've gotten so many wonderful and kind words. I was never planning to write another Fifty Shades of Grey fanfic, but I suppose things just happen.**_ _**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked on it all day after work yesterday. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update again considering I just started a new job. And with the holidays coming up, I'll probably be working a lot. But I promise to do my best to update at least once a week. I'm liking this story better than fifty shades of Forgiveness, so for those of you who read that, you might get more updates for this one than that one. Anyways, I know there are probably bunches of mistakes and I apologize for that, but I'm exhausted and I have another chapter for a different story to write. So THANK YOU SO MUCH and have a wonderful day!**_

The ride back to Escala was silent. Christian occasionally glanced at Ana, hoping to find her in a better mood, but she just stared out of the window, as her tears fell harder. He wasn't sure how to help her. All he knew was the person that he loved more than anything else in the entire world was crying, and fragile. As the SUV stopped, Christian unbuckled his seatbelt and helped his wife out of the car. As they made their way upstairs, Christian helped her out of her jacket.

"Baby, you have to help me here, I can't stand to see you like this, and I don't know if I'm supposed to hold you or give you space. I love you and I just want you to smile again. "Christian said to his wife as she sat on the bed

Ana looked up at her husband, with red, puffed eyes. Her face was wet from the tears she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry Christian. You must hate the fact that you married a train wreck. "Ana sobbed as she put her face in her hands

"You're not a train wreck. And I love you. Don't talk about yourself like that. What can I do for you?" Christian asked

"You can hold me, and tell me that I'm going to be okay. That blip is going to be okay, and that Jack is going to be found. "Ana said

"I can do that because it's all true. You have to have faith." Christian commented as he knelt down to be leveled with his wife

"How am I supposed to have faith when all this is going on?" Ana asked

"I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a twenty seven year old man. He was a CEO of a business, he had everything he could ever possibly want. Or so he thought at the time. Although he never had a real relationship he was content. The only type of relationships he ever had were sexual ones. One day a brown hair, blue, wide eyed woman walked... I mean fell into his office and changed his entire world. From the moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her, and he'd do whatever it took to get her. She showed him what it was like to love, and to be loved. She brought out the best in him. He used to believe he didn't have a heart, but the brown haired, blue eyed woman found it for him. She showed him what it truly meant to fall in love. She taught him to believe not only in himself, but in the good in the world. Most of all she taught him to have faith when things were rough... My point is Ana, you taught all that, and now I'm telling you that tough times make us stronger. We'll be okay. We always are baby. "Christian preached to his wife

"Christian, can we just forget about today. Can we just take a bath and go to bed and pretend that tonight never happened? "Ana asked, wiping the tears from her face

"Come." Christian said leading her to the bathroom

Ana woke up the next morning to kisses that trailed up her arm. She opened her eyes and smiled. She turned to face the beautiful man that would be looking at her. When she met his eyes, she knew today would be a great day.

"Good morning beautiful. " Christian greeted her

"Good morning. " She responded just as Christian leaned for a kiss

"Christian, I'm really sorry. " She apologized as she pulled away

"Why are you apologizing? " Christian asked her as he stroked her face with his finger

"I acted so horrible yesterday. We had to blow off dinner because… "She started but Christian placed his finger to her lips

"Listen, they understand. What you went through with Jack, it was horrible. You'll be okay and you'll take your time to get through this, but just know that I'm here if you need me sweetheart. I love you and Blip. And I'm not going to let him near you." Christian said "You must be hungry, you never ate dinner last night, which will not be happening again. I let it go last night because of everything that happened, but you need to eat three meals a day."

"I could go for a really big glass of orange juice, an omelet, fruit and some toast. " She told her husband as they climbed out of bed

"I'll go tell Gail, you use the bathroom and take a few personal minutes. " Christian called as he opened the door and left the room

Ana stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her reflection. She knew that she couldn't let Jack get to her anymore. She wouldn't allow it. She would stay strong for Christian, herself, and their new little baby. She had to start thinking about the little miracle that was growing inside of her. She was going to be someone's entire world in nine months. She would have to be.

She put on a pair of sweats and one of Christian's shirts as she headed downstairs. She found Christian waiting for her, with her food on the table.

"It smells so wonderful. " Ana admitted as she sat next to her husband, who was reading the newspaper

"Eat up. We're going to John in an hour. "Christian said

Ana froze. "What?"

"I thought you wanted to see him? " Christian asked, putting down the paper to look at her

"I do, I guess, I'm just nervous. It's never been me who needed the Shrink. "She joked

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to. " Christian reassured her

"It's okay. I can't run away from it. "She admitted

"If you want I can go in with you, or I can just wait for you outside. I'm here for you, whatever you need Ana. I love you and I love Blip." Christian confessed

"We love you too. I think I need to face this on my own though. " Ana told her husband

Ana sat in silence as Dr. Flynn stared at her. She sat on the couch that sat in his office. She'd been there for ten minutes staring down at her hands. He told her they'd start when she was ready, but in reality she didn't think she'd ever be ready.

"'Ana? Is there anything you'd like to talk about? "Flynn asked with a very concerned tone

"I don't know. To be honest, all this is just a little scary. "She finally said

"What scares you? "Flynn asked her

"Well, I'm scared for Christian. Jack is still out there, and he didn't get to finish what he started. He's probably planning his next move as we speak. If it were up to him, I'd probably be dead right now." Ana commented as she felt the tears run down her face. She couldn't help, but to feel helpless. All she wanted was to be happy about her family, and Jack was taking that away from her

"Christian will never let that happen." Flynn tried to reassure her

"I know, but the baby. I'm mostly worried for our baby." She admitted

"Yes, I hear a congratulations is in order, Christian told me. However, all this stress isn't good for the baby, or for you for that matter. I know you're worried and you have every right to be, but put some trust and faith into Christian. Have enough faith in him to know that he'd never let anything happen to you. Between him, the security guys he has, all his connections, and the police, they're doing everything they can to find Jack. This nightmare will be over before you know it. "He started as his eyes stared into hers "And speaking of nightmares, Christian tells me you're having some of those." He finished

"Yeah, I am. " She stated

"Want to tell me about them? " He asked

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about them yet. " She admitted trying to forget about the horrible dreams that haunted her at night

"That's perfectly fine. Listen, I don't want to recommend you any medication because of the baby, but I want you to relax. It's not easy, I know but try. Take time for you. Stop trying to hide how you feel, or keep things to yourself because that's just making it a million times worse. Christian wants to help, so let him. I want to make another appointment with you, so make sure to stop by the security's desk on your way out. "Flynn said as he stood "And Ana, everything will work out. I know it. "He smiled

Ana and Christian sat in the parking lot of Flynn's office after leaving the appointment. Christian glanced at her as he sat in the driver seat. He just wanted to hold her, and tell her that everything would be okay. He wanted to question her about her appointment with John, but he knew he couldn't do that. What was said, it was confidential and if she wanted him to know what was said, she'd tell him.

"Do you want to go home? " He asked

"Yes." She whispered

"Ana?" he asked as he reached over to take one of her hands and linked their fingers together

She turned her head to look at him

"I want you to know that I love you so much, and I'm never going to let him get to you. We'll be okay. Can you believe that?" He asked

She nodded. "Yes, I just worry sometimes. I'm sorry. I do trust you. And I know you'll keep us safe. "

"Then, let's go home, baby. And I'll take care of you for the rest of the day so you can relax."

"Wake up Sleepyhead. " Christian sits on the edge of the bed in his and Ana's room as he gently strokes her cheek. Her eyes flutter, and then they open

"What time is it?" Ana asks as she slowly sits up

"It's nearly seven. You almost slept past dinner. It's time for you and Blip to eat." Christian explains as he picks her up off the bed and brings her downstairs

"I'm capable of walking." Ana says, leaning her head against his shoulder

"I know, but I'm capable of carrying you too. And since you're dealing with so much right now, I'm going to make sure you take it as easy as possible. "Christian explains as he sets Ana at the breakfast bar and puts a plate of Chinese food in front of her

"I thought, that we could order takeout and give Gail a break from cooking since you were sleeping at the time she usually cooks." Christian explained as Ana stared at her food.

As she took her first bite of her chicken, she bolted to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time to get sick.

"Ana?" Christian called as he opened the door

"I'm okay. " She informed him as she flushed the toilet and headed to the sink to rinse her mouth

After she was finished, he pulled her in his arms and lifted her chin to look at her. "Baby, I'm sorry. If I had known that was going to make you sick, I was ordered something else." Christian said

"It's okay Christian, I'm pregnant, things that didn't used to make me sick will probably end up making me sick now. I love Chinese food, I hate that it's making me sick. "Ana confessed as her and Christian made their way to the bedroom

"I know, baby you have to eat something, so what would you like. I already got rid of the Chinese food. I gave it to Sawyer and Ryan, since they're working all night so make sure there's no Jack Hyde funny business. "Christian claimed

"Thank you. I'd really love a cheese burger. Extra pickles. And fries, maybe even a large chocolate shake. With some ice cream." Ana babbled as she rose from the bed and took her husband's hands

"Well Mrs. Grey, let's see what we can do about that, get dressed and we'll go for a drive. Just the two of us. "Christian suggested as he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, and gently

"I'll go let security know that we're going to be leaving, and make sure they follow. I'll be back in a minute. And it's a bit chilly outside tonight, make sure to grab a sweater. "Christian demanded

"Okay. "Was all Ana said back

As Ana made her way downstairs, she heard voices in the living area. Sawyer, Taylor and Christian were all sitting on the stretched out couch talking in whispers. When they noticed Ana coming, they came to an immediate stop.

"Keep me posted. "Christian said to Taylor as him and Sawyer disappeared from the room "Are you ready to go, sweetheart? " He asked

"What's going on? "Ana demanded

"Everything is fine Ana." Christian assured her

"You're lying. The three of you were whispering when I came in and then just stopped. I know something is going on and I want to know what it is. "Ana snapped as the married couple made their way to the R8

"Ana, it's nothing you need to worry about. You've got enough on your plate. Just trust me. "Christian commented as he pulled out of the driveway

"Whatever." She snapped, then turned to look out her window for the rest of the drive

After ordering their food, Christian drove home in silence. Ana couldn't understood why he wouldn't tell her what was going on. She knew it had to something to do with Jack Hyde. She always hated when Christian kept things from her, as he tried to keep her safe. It only ever made things worse for the both of them.

"Did you hear a word I just said? "Christian asked Ana, pulling her from her thoughts

"No. "She admitted as she turned to look at him

"I said we're home. "Christian said as he retrieved the bag with the food, and got out of the car. As he opened Ana's door, He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together, as he turned to face her

"I don't want you to worry, and I know that's exactly what you're doing. Nothing bad has happened. Will you just do me a favor, please? Stop worrying, and focus on you and the baby. You don't need to stress. Everything is fine. "Christian begs

"How can I not stress when you're keeping things from me? " Ana asked

"I'm not keeping anything from you. You don't need to know every piece of information Anastasia, I know that you're worried, but listen to me. We're fine. Please just let it go. If it was important, I'd tell you. I can promise you that." Christian reassured her

"I love you Christian, I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Ana apologized as the two finally arrived into the apartment, and sat at the breakfast bar

"Baby, it's okay. Everything's okay. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. When I get my hands on Jack, I can assure he'll be a dead man. "Christian threatened

"Don't say that." Ana whispered

"Ana, I'm not joking. He could have killed you. You could have lost the baby. When I saw you laying on that ground, unconscious, my first concern was you. I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest. I can't ever live without you. I don't want to. "Christian started "And I want that fucker dead." He finished

"Yeah, well if you kill him, then you'll go to jail. How does that do anyone any good? I'm having your baby, and he'll need you and if you're in prison then you won't be there. Be the better man, Christian. Be the man that I know you are." Ana said, taking a bite into her cheeseburger

"For you, I will. But if he ever lays one hand on you again, I swear, he's dead."

"You'll protect me. We'll be fine. "Ana responded as she continued to eat her dinner

"Feel better? " Christian asked as Ana and he sit in the bathtub, his front to her back, as he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. He couldn't imagine that life gets any better. Ana was his life. And their baby would be now too. He was going to do whatever it took to do right by her

"Yes. Thank you for dinner Christian. And for taking care of me." Ana said

"I enjoy taking care of you." He responded as he began to massage her shoulders

"I love you." She told him as all her muscles began to relax

"I love you do. How are you feeling? "Christian asked

"Hmmmm. I feel wonderful, but then what woman wouldn't when she was married to Christian Grey? "Ana joked "You're so good to me, Christian, and sometimes I feel like I don't give you enough back."

"Hey," He began as he tilted her chin up to force her to look at him "You give me everything, your love, your support, and now this little miracle that's growing inside of you. Don't doubt that. You mean the world to me. "

"Okay." Ana said as she felt tears prick her eyes

"So, are you ready to get out, you look exhausted. " Christian observed

"I am, I seem to always be tired these days. " She admitted as they climbed out, and he wrapped her in a big, fluffy, white towel

"The doctor said that would happen, sweetheart. You had bruised ribs and a head injury. Remember? And speaking of which, I don't want you to go back to work when the doctor clears you." Christian informed her

"What?" She asked, confused as she turned to face him

"I don't want you to go back."

"But..." She began

"Just hear me out, please? " He asked as they made their way to the bedroom to dress

She nodded

"I know that you love your independence. And that's one of the many, many things I love you about you. I'm not trying to smother you, or even take it away. Just with Jack out there, you're in danger, and it's not just you anymore. "Christian said putting a hand to her tummy "It's no secret that before we married, I didn't want you to return to work. I make enough money for the both of us so that you wouldn't have to, but I understand you're need to work. I'd never want to take that from you. I'm just asking you to consider it, just until Jack is behind bars, where he belongs. You don't have to answer right now, just think about it. "Christian said tucking her into bed and then climbing in beside her, face to face

"Christian, I know you just want to protect me, and I love you for that. I just can't. I have to live my life the way I would if Jack wasn't a problem, and that means going to work." Ana responds

"Ana, I just don't want you to get hurt." He says

"I know, but that's why we have security. If it makes you feel better, I won't ever go out of the office during work hours, and you can stick a hundred guards on me, if it makes you feel better. However, I'm going to work. It's not up for discussion. "Ana states as she looks into her husband's Grey eyes

"I had a feeling that you weren't going to go for that. I had to try though." Christian smiles

"How about we compromise. "Ana suggested

"What do you have in mind? "Christian asked

"Well, how about I'll stay home an extra week after the doctor releases me? And the week I return, I only go for half days. That's two extra weeks. I'm not going any further than that. "Ana tells her husband

"Deal." Christian kisses her

"Are you nervous? " Ana asked her husband as they wait in the waiting room of the hospital for Dr. Greene

"A little." Christian admits

"Are you still scared? " Ana questions him as she lay her head on his shoulder

"Very. I'm not sure I can or even know how to be anywhere near a good father. "Christian confesses

"You will be. I won't let you be anything but. We'll be okay." Ana said just as Dr. Greene appears in the doorway

"Christian, Ana. It's great to see you two again. "Dr. Greene greets them as she leads them to a room

"It's good to see you too, Dr. Greene. "Christian responds

"Everything looks fine, with the baby so far. You look to be around seven or eight weeks." She started as she does a sonogram

"Nothing is wrong, the baby's fine, even after the accident? " Ana asked the older woman

"Yes." She answered

"The doctor told me, that the baby could still be hurt. And that maybe it was just too soon to tell. "Ana blurted out

"Your baby is fine, I promise. As long as you eat healthy, keep coming to appointments, and avoid stress you'll have a perfectly normal pregnancy. There's absolutely no need to worry." Dr. Greene informs her "I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins though. I want you to start taking them."

"I never liked vitamins. " Ana pouted

"She'll take them." Christian confirmed

"Good, everything looks fine, so unless you have any questions, then I'd say that you were free to leave. " Said Dr. Greene

"I was wondering, when the due date was. " Ana said

"I would say around the beginning of June, I can't really give you a date quite yet. " Dr. Greene said

"Okay."

"Mom wants us to come over for dinner tonight. " Christian tells Ana as they sit on the couch, watching some show on TV that neither of them were even paying attention to

Ana looks up at him, remembering the last time they went to Christian's parents for dinner. She wasn't such an emotional train wreck that night. She still feels horrible. And she hadn't talked to Kate since that night. If she had to guess, Kate was still furious at her for not letting her know that she was pregnant right when Ana found out. Ana could understand, she used to tell her best friend everything, but in some cases Ana just needed to sort things out herself.

"We don't have to. " Christian assured her when she just sat there in silence

"It's not that, I just feel horrible for the way I acted last time we were there." Ana said quietly

"Hey, baby, they understand. You were going through something extremely emotional. And you being pregnant, well it doesn't really help. If you want to stay here, we'll stay here. "Christian said softly

"We can go. Is Kate going to be there? "Ana asked

"Yes," He said as he kissed her forehead

"Oh." Ana barely said

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see Kate. "Christian commented as he went to the kitchen to get Ana another glass of tea

"I'm pretty sure that Kate hates me. " She replied to her husband who took the seat next to her, and set her glass on the coffee table

"She doesn't hate you. You being pregnant, it's just a shock for everyone. Before I came along, you told her everything, and now she's just adjusting to us being married. Kate could never hate you. In fact, she sees you as her sister. She'll come around. "Christian reassured her

"Okay. What time do we have to be there? "Ana asked

"Sixish. We have a few hours, it's only noon. And I really hate to do this to you, but I haven't been to work since the day you got hurt. I need to go fax something over to Ross and make some calls. Will you be okay for about an hour or two? "Christian asked

"Yes, I'll be fine. I should make you some lunch. "Ana says

"You don't have to do that, sweetheart" Christian says kissing his wife's forehead

"I want to." Ana whines

"Okay. But nothing big, I don't want you to have to stand longer than you have to. You still need rest." Christian said to his wife just before vanishing the room

Rather than cook something, Ana just made two subs. When she arrive to his study, He was yelling into his blackberry.

"What do you mean? Are you sure? Well go there and see if it's him! I don't give a fuck, you have a lead on jack, and then I want you to follow up on it like yesterday." Christian yells then hangs up

His face soften as he sees Ana holding two plates. "Are you okay? " Christian asked, seeing the horror on his wife's face as he takes the plates and sets them on his desk

"I heard what you said. "She admitted

"About what? " Christian asked

"Jack." She whispers as she sits down

"Ana, we're not sure if it's him. It can be anyone. Welch thinks he's just trying to send us on a wild goose chase. His credit card was used here in Seattle at a grocery store. Jack isn't stupid though, I don't think it's him." Christian confirms

"Okay. I didn't feel like cooking so I made you a sub." Ana smiles.

"What kind of sub? " He asks

"Ham and cheese." She answers

"And what do you have there? " He asks looking at hers

"Ham, cheese, turkey, pickles, olives, tuna, anchovies, onions, tomatoes, peperoni, salami, Italian dressing, and potato chips. " Ana confessed, watching her husband stare at her sub

"Someone's hungry. Since when do you like anchovies?" Christian asked his wife, remembering when he had her try them she spit them out the minute it was in her mouth

"I don't know. I just craved them I guess. I guess being pregnant did the trick. "Ana smirked

"Well eat up." Christian demands

"Why are you staring at me? " Ana asked as Christian watched his wife as he watches her take the last bit of her sub

"I love watching you eat." He admits

"Weird. I'll go take our plates downstairs, and let you finish working." Ana says as she rises to her chair

"Don't do those dishes. " Christian commands

"But..." And started but what cut off as a hand covered her mouth

"I said don't do them. Gail will get them later. Why don't you go take a nap? Or a bath. Do something to relax." Christian suggested as he kissed her cheek

"Fine, but I won't be happy, if that's what you want. I don't need to relax I'm fine. "Ana snapped then retrieved the plates and stormed off

Christian just smiled. He loved when she got all stubborn.

After nearly five hours of phone calls and faxing papers, Christian fled from his study to find his wife. He knew she was probably upset with him, since he told her he'd only be two hours. He didn't realize how much time went by as he pounded on his phone, making calls. He didn't find Ana in the living area where he left, her so he figured she'd be in the bedroom. As he opened the door, he found a passed out Ana in the middle of the bed, as she held one of her favorite classic books. He couldn't help, but to stare. He loved catching her at moments like this. Christian could see the exhaustion all over her face. It didn't help that she kept herself worrying over Jack Hyde. All she needed to be doing, was focusing on their baby, and yet here she was focusing on that lowlife scum. Christian knew that he was going to whatever it took to make her safe. He vowed to never let that pig near her again. The woman that lay before him, was the only woman he ever loved, the only woman he would ever love. He knew that.

"NO!" Ana screamed, distracting Christian from his thoughts

He rushed to the bed, and forced her awake. As she opened her eyes, she began to sob.

"Make them go away. " She begged

"I wish I could baby, it's going to be okay. I promise. He won't hurt you. I'll kill him before I let that happened." Christian comforted her


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I thought this chapter would be a nice chapter to have. I know it's a bit boring, but hey it's kind of sweet. Anyways thank you for your reviews. I wasn't going to give you two chapters, I was going to make you wait until next week for this one, but I've decided to be nice! I hope you enjoy. And be ready for some drama that's coming up soon! I love you all and sorry for the mistakes**_

"Are you sure you're alright? " Christian asked as they sat in the back of the SUV driving to his parent's

House

"Yes, I'll be okay. I just have to remember that Jack can't hurt me. I just wish I knew what these dreams meant. Maybe they're a sign." She wondered out loud

"A sign of what? " Christian asked

"That he's coming for me." Ana said

"He can come for you all he fucking wants, but he's not getting you. EVER." Christian declared to his wife grabbing her hand and kissing it, as he's done so many times

"I know." Ana lied

"I know you don't believe it, but everyone has security on them. He can't try to blackmail you with someone else's life this time Sweetheart. I promise this will all be over soon." Christian said

"Okay." Ana said, remembering Flynn's words to trust him and to have faith in him

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ana said as the car stopped

"Ready?" He asked

"Yes.

"Christian, Ana, It's great to see you. " Grace greeted them at the door, as she stood beside Carrick

"Hello, mother." He said, kissing her cheek "Hey dad." He turned towards Carrick

"How are you dear? " Grace asked Ana as the four of them walked into the house

"I'm okay. Grace, I'm really sorry about the other night." Ana apologized just as they arrived in the family room where, Mia. Kate, And Elliot sat

"Listen, you have nothing to apologize for. Ana, what happened to you, it was horrible. It's normal to have it affect you still. As long as you're letting Christian help you through it." Grace said as she put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder

"Thank you, Grace. Christian has been so great. I don't know what I'd do without him." Ana admitted to her mother in law

"You'll never have to find out. " Christian cut in putting an arm around his wife.

"I'm going to check how dinner is coming along. I'll be right back. "Grace announced

Leading her, to the couch Ana noticed, Kate staring anywhere, but at her, and she felt her heart sink, she couldn't understand why, or even how Kate could be so cold.

"Hey there Ana" Elliot greeted her with a hug

"Hey Elliot. " Ana replied

"Babe, aren't you going to say hi to Ana? " Elliot asked

"Uhh. Yeah, hi Ana. I need to talk to you. "She said grabbing Ana's hand, pulling her from Christian, and leading her to the bathroom before she could even respond

"Listen, I'm sorry I reacted so badly to you, Ana. I know you're going through a lot right now. I never meant to add to it. It's just that there was a time when you would have told me something like this the moment you found out. " Kate confesses to her best friend

"I know. There was just a lot of things Christian and I needed to discuss before I told anyone. I haven't even told my parents yet. "Ana admitted

"I see. Well I'm glad you finally told me. I'm happy for you. I'm really sorry Steele. "Kate tells her best friend

"I forgive you. We should go back out. "Ana informs her

"Yeah, we should. Oh wait, before I forget. "Kate starts taking something out of her oversized purse "This came to my apartment for you." Kate hands her a small yellow envelope

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute. Tell Christian he doesn't have to come in after me. "Ana replies

"Okay. See you in a minute. "Kate says as she exits

As Ana opened the envelope she found a letter inside. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to read it, but she couldn't resist. After reading it, all Ana wanted to do was lock herself in the bathroom and sob. After she got done puking. She read it again, to make sure she wasn't imagining it

_**It's not over yet. You may have won the first round, but it's not over yet. After I'm through with you, you'll wish you were dead. I'm coming for you, you gold-digging whore.**_

_**Xoxo **_____

She wasn't sure what to do. How did jack even knew were Kate lived? And why send it to Kate's apartment and not Escala? Ana knew the only thing she could do, was to show it to Christian, but she didn't want to ruin his night. Taking a few minutes to calm down, Ana exited the bathroom and found everyone laughing on the couch. Christian put an arm around her as she sat next to him.

When dinner was announced to be done, they all made their way to the kitchen. Putting his arm around Ana's waist, Christian felt the letter in the pocket of her coat, which she never took off. He came to a stop and took it out. "What's this? " He asked

"Don't. " Ana says as Christian unfold the piece of paper and reads it

After reading the piece of paper, he says nothing. He'd never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill Jack at that moment.

"Say something. " Ana begged

"Let's go eat. " Christian said as he led her into the dining room stuffing the letter into his jacket

"Are you going to talk to me about it? " Ana asked as they lay in bed that night

"No, I'm not. " Christian answered as he turned over, so he wouldn't face her

"Why not? " She asked

"Because I said so. Let it go Anastasia." He said coldly

"Please. " She begged

"I said no. Fuck! "He shouted as he sat up "Why the fuck didn't you tell me when you got it? "

"I didn't want to ruin your night. I was going to tell you when we got home Christian, I promise." She admitted

"How long have you had it? " He questioned her

"Kate gave it to me. She found it at the apartment. Christian, please don't be mad at me." She cried

"I'm not mad at you. I'm fucking mad at him. Ana, when things like this happen you have to come to me. I don't care where we are, whether it's my parents' house, whether I'm at work in a very important meeting, or if we're at a fundraiser. I need to know, so I can give it to Taylor." Christian tells her cupping her face "It's the only way I can keep you safe. "

"I'm sorry." She began to sob

"It's okay. You should sleep. "He Said

"Will you hold me? " She asked

"Of course. "

Christian lay in bed for hours holding his wife, as she slept. He tired, but failed in trying to sleep. All he could think about was the letter Ana received from Hyde. He gave it to Taylor right upon their arrival back to Escala, but Taylor had no such life trying to find him. All Christian could do was think about how this was affecting Ana. She was pregnant and supposed to be stress free, but one fucking thing after another kept making her stressed. He just wanted to protect her, and he knew he was failing, but he was going to make damn sure nothing happened to her. No matter what he had to do?

Carefully, not to move to quick, he got out of bed and left Ana sleeping as he made his way to his grand piano. He sat there for hours playing. Each note he played made him relax just a little more.

"Christian? " A voice called from the top of the stairs and he turned to see Ana

"Baby? What are you doing out of bed? "Christian asked as his wife came downstairs and sat in his lap

"I had another nightmare, and you weren't there. " She said, sadly

"I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry." Christian said "He can't hurt you. Are you thirsty? "

"A little. " Ana admitted

"I'll get you some orange juice. Is that alright? "He asked

Ana nodded "Christian, can we leave? "

As he made his way back to the piano with the cup he looked at her, trying to understand what she meant.

"What do you mean leave?" Christian asked

"I want to leave. I want to go as far away from this place as I can possibly get. "Ana admitted

"Baby, it sounds to me like you want to run away." Christian said

"Maybe I am. " She whispered

"Sweetheart, you know I'd give you anything you wanted. I'd take you anywhere you've ever wanted to go. I would, but I can't do that right now. I'd love to go away with you, but for the right reasons. Not the wrong ones." Christian held her in his arms as he spoke

"What if you can't find him? " She asked

"We will. Don't' ever doubt that." Christian assured her

Ana woke up the next morning alone. She felt a hint of disappointment as she rolled over to find Christian gone. As she went to get up, she found a note on her pillow.

_**Ana,**_

_**I didn't want to wake you when I left. You looked so peaceful, and you haven't been sleeping well lately so I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm not going to be gone for long, I promise. Don't forget to eat breakfast. I love you. **_

_**Christian **_

Ana couldn't help, but smile at the note. She loved the caring and loving Christian. And lately he's been nothing but caring and loving. He's been so supportive and wonderful to her. As Ana went into the kitchen, she took note to Gail standing there.

"Good Morning Ana!" Gail sung at her, she noticed that she was in a more cheerful mood than she usually was

"Good morning Gail. You seem to be a cheerful mood this morning. May I ask why? "Ana Said as she sat at the breakfast bar across from the older woman

Gail held up her left hand, which now showed a beautiful, delicate, silver, diamond ring on her left finger.

"Taylor proposed. " She cheered

"That's so wonderful!" Ana said. It was the best news she'd heard in such a long time. Ana got up, and went into the kitchen and gave Gail a hug. "I'm so happy for you Gail. "

"Thank you Ana, I am beyond happy right now. Would you like some tea? "Gail asked

"I'd love some. I can get it though." Ana informed Gail

"Nonsense, it's my job. And Mr. Grey says you still need to take it easy, and I happen to love my job. "Gail smiled as Ana went back to her seat

"Okay." Ana said just as she felt hands wrap around her shoulders

"Christian." She said, knowing exactly who it was before she turned to face him

"Did you miss me? " He murmured in her ear

"I always miss you. " She replied as she turned around to find him in ripped jeans, a T-shirt that were both covered in paint "What in the world happened to you? "

"I'm working on a project." He stated

"What kind of project? Christian Grey doesn't do things that involve paint. He's the do it yourself type of guy." Ana joked

"Well I made an exception for a very important project." Christian said

"Is that why you left me this morning? " Ana asked

"Yes, but you'll forgive me when you see your surprise. " Christian commented as he sat next to her "Good Morning Gail. "

"Good Morning Mr. Grey." Gail greeted him

"I hear a congratulations is in order. " He said

"Taylor told you. " She stated as a smile appeared on her face

"He did. Congratulations." Christian said

"Thank you Mr. Grey." Gail said as Christian stood

"I'm going to shower. I'll see you in a few sweetheart. "He said heading to the bedroom "Oh, and Gail, call me Christian."

"Okay, Christian." She smiled

Christian felt accomplished as he finished up his shower and dressed in a flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He knew that with Jack Hyde still out there, Ana was beyond stressed, so the only way he could make her happy was to do something special for her. He was determined to finish the house he bought for the two of them before she had the baby. Of course he had Elliot and his guys working on it, so he didn't need to help, but there was one room in particular he wanted to himself. The nursery. It was the only room left in the house to be finished. And by this time tomorrow it would be. He wanted to do that room himself. He wanted to have a piece of making her happy. And he knew that the nursery would make her the happiest she's been since everything with Jack Hyde happened.

As he made his way back to the breakfast bar, he watched as his wife devoured pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Are you going to tell me where you've been? " Ana asked as Christian sat beside her

"No. It's a surprise Ana. You'll see it soon enough." Christian smirked

"Fine. I'm going to shower." Ana said and left the room

After showering, and dressing Ana got a call from Kate asking if Ana wanted to go shopping. Ana hated being cooped up in the house. She just wanted to get out. She knew it wasn't going to go by well with Christian, but she needed a girl's day out. She grabbed her purse and then left the room.

"And where do you think you're going? " Christian asked sipping on a glass of water

"Shopping. "She informed her husband, who was now staring at her with a "Are you crazy" look on his face

"No, I don't think so. " Christian argued

"Yes, I am." She argued back

"Anastasia, you're not going. Jack could be anywhere… "He started

"Kate will be there, as will Sawyer and he's not going to let anything happen to me." Ana tried to reason with him

"But..."

"I can't be afraid to live my life. I am going crazy locked up in this house, I need to get out. I promise to only take an hour or two." Ana assured him

He sighed "No, don't. Take as long as you want, but make sure you don't go out of Sawyer's sight, please. I'll just go do some work. Please be careful. And remember to feed yourself and Blip. "

"Okay. I love you. "Ana said before pulling him into a kiss

"I love you too. Be safe, and call me if you need me baby. "Christian said

"How are things with Ana?" Elliot asked his brother as they put the final touches on the nursery.

"They're fine. She's out shopping with Kate. She's insisting on having a normal life just as she would if Jack wasn't a problem, but then I can't really blame her. She's always been independent and stubborn. "Christian said as he moved the rocking chair against the wall

"Maybe it's a good thing, Bro. She's got a lot on her plate, and being pregnant with hormones and whatnot, probably doesn't help much. "Elliot laughed

"Not really. We'll get through it though. How does it look? "Christian asked as the two men stood in the doorway

"Perfect. Now that the house is finished, when do you plan to move in? "Elliot asked as the two of them went downstairs and had a glass of wine that they bought before coming to the house

"I'm not sure. I want to show it to Ana first. I'm actually surprised we got it done as fast as we did." Christian admitted

"Well you only did the nursery. " Elliot smirked "But with someone paying you a large amount of money to get a rush things, it's amazing what you can get done."

"I need to get home. Ana's should be on her way back, and I'm really anxious to bring her here. She needs some happiness and this, well it's perfect." Christian said as he stood

"Good luck. I'm going to get the paint and stuff and head out." Elliot replied

Christian arrived home to find Ana snacking on some chocolate chip cookies and milk at the breakfast bar.

"There you go snacking again. " Christian joked as he made his way to sit next to his beautiful wife

"I'm hungry ALL the time. I'm going to get really fat. Then you'll probably never want me." Ana whispered

"I'll always want you. ALWAYS. And you're not going to get fat. Baby, you're pregnant you can easily lose the weight after you have the baby." He started" What are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing. " She said stuffing another cookie in her mouth

"Come with me somewhere." He ordered her taking her empty cup an placing it into the sink

"Okay. " She said

The house was just as Ana remembered the first time she saw it. Only, it was a better version. The living room was huge, and it had two black, leather couches already in it. The kitchen was even better. And it had a breakfast bar just as Escala did. He showed her all the empty bedrooms. After giving her a tour, Christian finally took her to last room. The one across the hall from the master bedroom, which held the nursery.

"Listen, I know its months away, but I wanted to be prepared. Elliot did everything else in this house, but I did this room I wanted to do something for you that would make you happy with everything that's been going on. I thought maybe this would be the best way." Christian said as he placed one hand on the door knob

"Open the door." Ana demanded and he did

Ana felt her heart melt as she looked into the room. It was a nursery. Blip's nursery. It was blue. There was a brown crib that contained blankets and a small little Teddy bear. On the little dresser, there was a picture of Christian and Ana that was taken the day of her Graduation. Across the room from the crib there was a rocking chair, and next to it a little couch. There was even a swing in the room and lot of baby toys and clothes. All this time she'd been worrying about Jack, Christian was getting ready for the baby. She felt the tears prick her eyes as she went to the crib and picked the bear up.

"Tell me what you're thinking. " Christian said, with a nervous tone to his voice

She turned to face him" I love it Christian. So much. All I've been worried about was Jack and you've been thinking about our baby. "

"Hey, it's okay. I thought you'd like to have a house before the baby came." Christian announced

"I do have one question. What if it's a girl? "Ana asked

"Well we'll worry about that when we come to it. You keep saying him, so I'm going to put my faith into that." Christian said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Thank you." She cried

"You're welcome. We'll move in sometime this week. Right now, let's go home." He suggested

"Okay." She smiled

As they arrive back inside of Escala, Ana was over joyed. All she could think about was the house. HaChristian had outdone himself yet again. He was perfect. He was wonderful, and giving, kind, and he always thought about her first. All she wanted to do was live a long happy life with him and Blip and whatever other little blips they might have in the future.

"Penny for your thoughts? " Christian asked, distracting her from her thoughts

"Well, I was thinking I can't wait to live a long, happy life with you and our little Blips. " Ana cheered

"Blips?" Christian asked, he couldn't hide the horror on his face

"Well, don't you want more kids? " Ana asked shyly "someday."

"Someday. Let's try to get through this one first. Have you thought about names?" He asked

"No. Have you? "She asked

"No. "He smiled

"If it's a girl, maybe we can name her Grace." Ana suggested

"I'd like that." Christian said. "So would my mom."

Before Ana could respond someone Taylor cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey. You two have a visitor." He said but before he could say anymore, she was already walking in.

"Christian, Dear. " Elena said

"The fuck, Elena what the hell are you doing here? " He asked as he stood, still holding Ana's hand

"I needed to see you. The way we left things... "She began, stopping as she saw Ana

"Could I speak to you alone? " She asked

"No. Ana is my wife, and I will not have you coming in here, acting like you own the place. You will not disrespect her in her own home. She's my wife and whatever you say to me, you can say to her." Christian said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Hello Ana. I hear a congratulations is in order. I never thought Christian would be a father. "Elena said

"I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you in a little bit." Ana said to Christian. When she went to leave, he pulled her arm back and pulled her into a long kiss

"I love you sweetheart, would you like me to have Gail make you and Blip a snack? " Christian asked

"No. Thank you for today. The house was perfect. "She smiled then made her way to the bedroom

"What is it that you want? " Christian asked when Ana shut the door

"You're moving? " Elena asked

"That's not your business. " Christian couldn't keep the anger out of his voice" What do you want? "

It's Jack Hyde." Elena said

"What do you know about Hyde?"

"He came to me, the day he was shot. I helped him." She said

"You did what? " Christian yelled

"Look, I didn't know who he was at the time. I didn't know until he left, and he was all over the news. I'm telling you because I know he's after Ana, despite how I feel about her, I know that you love her. And I'd hate for you to hate me for this."

"When is the last time you seen him? "

"At my house. I called an old friend, who happens to be a doctor. He owed me a favor. Jack knows about you Christian. He knows about the lifestyle you live." Elena gulped

"You mean used to live? And did you tell him that? "Christian asked

"No."

"I don't believe you. And I don't believe that you're here out of the goodness of you heart. You're up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Whatever. I have to go. Goodbye Christian. "


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the reviews. It would appear a lot of you enjoy this story. Which makes me very HAPPY! Anyways, I'm feeling much more inspired to write this story then I am to write Fifty Shades of Forgiveness. Thank you for reading and Enjoy the rest of your day! :D**_

When Elena left, Christian felt nothing, but Anger. That woman had some nerve. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he went to the bedroom, only to find that Ana wasn't in the bed as she said she would be. Worry took over his mind, until he saw the bathroom light on. As he opened the door, he saw his wife in the bathtub, with her eyes shut.

"Ana?" he called as she opened her eyes

"Is she gone? " Ana asked shifting so she was facing Christian

"Yes, baby, I'm sorry I had no idea she was coming here. I swear."

"I believe you. You never did tell me why you went to see her that night." Ana commented

"Is that what you want? To know why?" Christian asked as he helped her out of the tub and into a towel

"Yes." She admitted as she dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and sat on the bed

"Well, you see the truth is, I never intended to go see her. I originally left Escala and planned to see Flynn." Christian started as he sat next to her so they were face to face

"So why didn't you see Flynn then? " Ana asked

"He wasn't there. I started to walk, I was going nowhere in particular. I don't know how it happened, but I ended up at her salon. We walked to a bar. She order wine, I ordered bourbon. She asked me why I came to her, and honestly, I wasn't sure myself. I told her you were talking about having children. And she told me, that it wasn't the life for me. "Christian spoke, as he placed a hand on Ana's cheek

"Elena, said I needed control, she tried convincing me that you would never make me happy in the long run. And then she kissed me." Christian said

Ana felt her heart sink.

"Hey, don't do that, I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away. I promise. I told her that I loved you and no matter what she thought about you. Or us that you were my forever. My happy ever after. In fact after she touched me, it made me feel sick. I felt like I didn't ever want to her to touch me again." Christian finished

"You didn't kiss her? "Ana finally asked

"The only woman I ever want to kiss, is you Anastasia. I would never in a million years cheat on you. No woman could ever make me feel the way you do. I've loved you since the moment I met you and everyday I think I love you just a little bit more. "Christian said

"I hate her." Ana snapped

"And you have every right to. She's not going to be a problem anymore. I told you I'm never going to see her again. All I care about is you and our baby. That's it. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." Christian smiled

"I love you Christian, and I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't apologize, just believe me when I tell you I love you. I'd never hurt you intentionally. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The rest of the week, went by in a blink of an eye for Ana. She and Christian were finally moved into their new home. She couldn't contain her happiness. She hadn't thought about Jack all week, not even a nightmare.

"I love that smile." Christian said as he watched her stand in the nursery smiling at the teddy bear that sat in the crib

"I didn't know you were home. I thought you were at work." Ana said as she placed the Teddy bear back and went to her husband

"It's six thirty. I thought it was a reasonable time to come home." Christian said

"I didn't realize it was that late. I'm starving, we should go make dinner." She said, since Gail and Taylor took two weeks off after going away to get married and to honeymoon

"We could just order pizza. " Christian offered

"Pizza sounds good." Ana smiled

"What do you want on it? " Christian asked

"Peperoni, pineapple, mushrooms and lots of extra cheese." Ana answered

"So it looks like we'll be getting two pizza's. " Christian joked

Ana was excited to wake up the next morning, it was the start of her first day back to work. Although she was only working half days, she was excited to be back. As she walked into the office, Hannah was waiting for her with a hot cup of tea.

"Good morning Ana! It's so great to see you. "Hannah greeted her

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back. I'm only coming in half a day this week." Ana said "Shall we go over today's schedule?"

"Of course."

As Ana opened the door to office, she noticed a dozen of red roses that sat on her desk. As she approached them, she took out the little white note card and opened it. She smiled as she read the note.

_**Ana,**_

_**I'd like to wish you luck at your first day back to work. Remember our deal, half a day. And when you leave have Sawyer with you at all times. I love you. Take care of Blip. I'll see you tonight. I'll miss you**_

_**Christian**_

He had such a way in making her feel special. The note didn't say much, but it was something that showed her that he cared. Despite what anyone says, Christian was a very caring man.

"Are those from Mr. Grey? " Ana asked, reminding Ana that she wasn't alone

"Yes." Ana grinned

"That's so sweet. I hope I marry someone that caring. "Hannah joked

At noon approached, Ana sat in her office finishing up a manuscript. She knew it was about time to go home, but in reality she didn't want to leave. She also knew she couldn't break her promise to Christian, it definitely wouldn't go over well. So instead of abandoning her work, she decided to take it home with her. She grabbed two manuscripts off her desk and stuffed them into her purse and after saying goodbye to Hannah, me Sawyer outside.

"Are you ready to go home, Ma'am? " Sawyer asked as approached her

"Yes, Sawyer." She answered, happily

When she arrived back to the house, she went upstairs to change into jeans and a T-shirt before taking out the manuscript. After she finished one of them, she reached in for the other, as she pulled it out an envelope fell out. She picked it up and opened it. She began to feel the tears prick her eyes as she realized it was something else From Jack Hyde. In the envelope there was pictures of Ana and Christian arriving at the hospital for their OBGYN appointment. Pictures of them arriving at Christian's parents' house. And pictures of her going back to Grey Publishing. In each picture her face had an X through it. He was stalking her. She took out a piece of paper that read.

"_**I hope you haven't forgotten about me. It was this easy to follow you, and soon I'll be coming for you. And I'll finally make you pay for costing me my job. I've already set my plan in motion. Soon enough you'll get what's coming to you, you gold digging bitch." **_

Ana sank to the floor and began to sob. This nightmare would never be over until Jack got what he want. Until Ana was dead. What did she ever do to deserve this? All she wanted was happiness and now Jack was ruining everything.

She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing, but the next thing she remembered is Christian calling her name.

"There you are." He said as relief hit him

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to panic, we're handling it. I promise. "Christian started as he sank to the floor next to his wife, who had looked like she had been crying

"What is it? " Ana demanded

"Grey publishing was set on fire. "Christian said

Ana froze. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew who was behind this. It was Jack. She knew it. The letter was proof.

"Ana, we don't know it was him." Christian tried to soothe her

"Yes, we do. " She said as she handed him the pictures and note

"When did you get this? " He asked

"Before I left work, but I didn't open it until about ten minutes ago." She admitted

"That Fucker is asking for his head on a plate"

"Was anyone inside? " Ana asked

"Hannah was." Christian admitted "She's okay though. They got her out in time. There wasn't even much damage to the building. Of course, we're closing down for a few weeks to fix it up, but it wasn't anything they couldn't fix."

"Is she okay? " Ana asked, not caring about the building

"She's fine. " Christian said "How are you?"

"Christian, he's not going to stop. Not until I am dead. How many more people have to be caught in the crossfire? "

"Baby, calm down. It's not good for the baby."

"CALM DOWN? Really Christian? Really? You want me to calm down when there is someone out there to get me? Are you fucking kidding me right now? "Ana screamed at her husband, leaving the room and slamming it

Christian thought about running after, but he knew right now it would probably be best to leave her alone and let her sort through her feelings. He went to his study, where he found Sawyer and the new guy, Forbes, who was Taylor's temporary replacement waiting for him

"Any leads? " Christian asked Sawyer

"No sir."

"I want him found like yesterday. I don't want Ana leaving this house unless the both of you are with her." Christian yelled

"Sir, what about you? You need security too." Sawyer replied

"I don't give a Fuck about myself. Your job is to do what you're told, not to question me. Ryan will be my security. And I'll be hiring some new men next week. Right now, just worry about Ana." Christian snapped

"Yes sir. "

As the men left, Christian sat at his desk and stared at the picture of Ana and him that sat on his desk. The day they married, Christian promised to always protect her, and now it seemed he was failing in every aspect of that. All he wanted, was the Ana he loved back. She'd become this unhappy, sad, emotional version of herself. But who could blame her? She had every right to be feeling the way she felt. He wanted to find Jack Hyde, and he wanted to use his face as a punching bag. For all the pain he's caused Ana. Ana was the most giving, loving, forgiving person he's ever known and she didn't deserve any of this. Christian couldn't help but feel responsible for any of this. He just wanted this all to be over. He wanted to make his family happy.

"I'm sorry." Christian heard Ana say from the doorway of his study as he typed on his computer

As he looked up, he could tell she had been crying.

"Come here. " He said and she moved to sit on his lap "There's nothing to apologize for sweetheart. We'll make it through this. I give you my word. "

"I just I feel horrible for what I said to you. And I know none of this is your fault. I don't mean to yell at you. Christian, I'm just afraid. He had those pictures. And the office was caught on fire. What if it had been worse? Hannah could have died. .. "She began

"Hey, don't think about the negative. Okay? I know it's bad. It's worse than bad, but the important thing to remember is that Hannah is okay. And that Grey Publishing is fixable. "Christian reminded her as he took her hand and kissed each finger

"Christian, I'm really sorry I yelled at you." Ana apologized

"It's okay. Makes up for all the times I've yelled at you." He joked "How are you feeling? "

"I'm tired. I'm fine though. I'm just relived that no one is hurt." She replied as he picked her up and rose from his chair

"Let's go get you into bed so you can take a nap"

"I don't want to take a nap."

"Well it's not up for discussion. Dr. Greene said to avoid stress. And today has been a stressful day, so you're going to relax. If not for yourself for Blip." Christian stated as he took her to their bedroom and set her on the oversized bed

"But I don't want to." She pouted

"Don't pout. I'll even lay with you. "Christian told her kicking off his shoes and climbing in the bed next to her

"Fine." Ana said as she lay her head on his chest. For the first time since she got the letter from jack, she felt Safe. She knew no matter what happened that Christian wouldn't ever let anything happen to her

As Elena opened the door to her house, she was startled by the dark shadow that was in her living room. As she moved closer to it, she realized it was a man. It was Jack Hyde.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here to see you Elena. " He said

"Why? I helped you with your bullet wound, now I want no part in whatever you're planning." Elena said truthfully. The truth was she didn't like Ana at all. She wouldn't pretend she did. But Christian loved her, and she wasn't going to ruin his happiness by bitterness

"It has been brought to my attention that you went to see Grey." He said, angrily

"I did, yes, but you won't have to worry. He didn't believe anything I said." Elena admitted "But then why would he?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm here to give you a chance. Look, I know how you feel about Christian. Although, I don't know why. It's not like you'll ever have a chance with him. He's with that Gold digging bitch. I don't want Christian, I want Ana. She ruined my life by running to him and accusing me of trying to assault her. I only want to pay her back." Jack smiled

"What does any of this have to do with me? " Elena questioned as she sat on her couch next to Jack, who was rubbing his forehead

"You help me get rid Of Anastasia, and you'll have Christian all to yourself."

"I'm not going to pretend to like Ana, for a minute. I think that Christian would be much happier had he never met her, she can never be what he needs, but with that being said, I am not about to get my hands into something dirty. I have no intentions of going to prison because I let my bitterness get in the way. As for Christian, he already hates me, I am hoping that I can get him to forgive me. I'll lose any chance of us getting our friendship back, if I go into some nasty business with you. Goodbye Jack. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police." Elena commented as she pulled her phone out, but before she had a chance to dial, he hit her in the head and she fell unconscious. Then he left.

As Elena woke up, her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered, was pulling out her phone about to call the police. Jack must have hit her. She shifted to sit up as she felt the back of head and collected blood. She knew she had to warn Christian, but there was no way he was ever going to believe her. He couldn't really blame him though, after everything he's done, she wouldn't believe her either. As Elena stood up and turned around she noticed an envelope that sat on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. There was a letter inside.

"_**You'll regret not siding with me. You could have had it all. Now I'll just have to find someone else. Grey sure did have a lot of Submissive, all it takes is just one of them to want him back. Let's start with Leila Williams. " **_

Ana sat on the couch, in the living area watching some show she didn't know the name of as Christian came down from his study. When she woke from her nap, he wasn't there. She suspected he was in his study trying to find a lead on Jack so she left him alone.

"Baby, you're awake. Why didn't you come get me, so we could figure out dinner? "He said

"I thought maybe you were working on finding Jack, so I didn't want to bother you. " She admitted as he sat next to her

"I was. I haven't found anything though. I'm sorry Ana." He apologized as he frowned

"It's not your fault Christian. It'll be okay. Right? You said you won't let him hurt me and I believe you. We'll survive this. We'll always survive. "Ana assured him

"Always. " He said kissing the top of her head just as his blackberry rang, he looked at the phone, and then tossed it on the table.

"Who was it? " She asked

"Elena." He answered

"God, doesn't that woman ever leave you alone? " Ana snapped, as she walked to the kitchen

"Ana, I ignored her. There's no need to get upset, baby." Christian responded

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out with all of this with Jack. And I guess these pregnancy hormones don't really help me much. I get so emotional. "Ana admitted

"its okay. " Christian says as Ana's blackberry buzzes. When she picks it up she doesn't recognize the number

"Hello?" She answers, hitting the talk button

"Ana, It's Elena. " The woman says

"Seriously? Can't you ever just fucking leave us alone? "Ana yells

"I know you're not my biggest fan, I'm not yours either, but it's urgent that I speak with Christian. " Elena says

"What the fuck ever. " Ana screams and throws the phone at Christian and vanishes from the room

"I'm only taking this call long enough to tell you to never, ever fucking call me again. My wife is under enough stress. Fuck Elena, she's pregnant and stress isn't good for her. Get a FUCKING LIFE. Goodbye." Christian said and then hung up and went in search for his wife

As Christian entered the master bedroom, a vase flies at his head, almost hitting him.

"Ana? Stop this." He demands

"I can't do this anymore Christian. If it's not one thing, it's another. I live in fear every single day. It's not fair. "She sobs as she takes clothes and starts throwing them around "Jack is planning my murder, everyone I care about is in danger, Hannah could have been killed, Grey published was almost destroyed. And it's all my fault"

"Hey, stop. " He says grabbing her and holding her tight. He knew right now all his wife needed was his arms around her to tell her everything would be okay.

"Christian, I hate him. I hate him so much. I've been so distracted I haven't even told my parent that I'm pregnant. They probably think that I've fallen off the planet. "Ana sobbed

"Ana, they know what's going on. I've called them and informed them about Hyde. They both have security on them just in case. They understand. They're not upset with you, just worried. As for Jack, we're going to find him He'll pay for what he's done. And we'll be okay. As for Elena, don't let her get to you. Fuck her. She's the past. And I told her to get lost. And if she doesn't listen we'll block her number if we have to. "Christian soothes his wife

"Can you just hold me please, I don't want to be alone, I'm losing mind over this thing with Jack. I can't even escape him by sleeping because he haunts my dreams. I just want him out of our life Christian. I just want him gone. I want to be happy with you and our son." Ana says

"Or daughter. And he'll be gone soon enough. I can promise you that. We're going to find him. Taylor and Gail are coming home tomorrow by the way. He found out what happened when he was watching the news and cut their honeymoon short. I tried convincing him not too, but he wouldn't budge. I'm a little grateful though. He's the only one I trust with you. Well him and Sawyer."

"See, now I'm ruing their honeymoon." Ana sobbed harder

"No, they are our family, and they want to help. And when this is all over we'll pay for them to have another one. For as long as they'd like. How does that sound? "He asked, knowing it would make her feel better

"Okay. " She said, giving him a weak smile.

"You have to stop worrying. I know it's hard, but the stress is getting to you. When is your appointment with Flynn? "Christian asked

"Not until Friday." Ana answered

"Two days. Well Good I think it would be a really good idea for you talk to him right now."

"I don't know. I don't see the point really, I mean what is talking to a shrink about a man who is making my life a living hell going to help?"

"Just talk to him. John, cares about you. He's not just a shrink, he's a friend. And he'll be able to help you in ways that I can't. "Christian tells his wife as he places her on the bed and picks up the clothes that she threw around the room

"I guess. " Ana commented as she sinks her face into her pillow and begins to sob uncontrollably

After placing the clothes in a hamper, he goes to his wife and begins to massage her back and shoulders. It's the only thing he can to do in order to help and support her. Minutes later, she fell into a deep sleep.

After leaving Ana to sleep, he sat on the leather couch in their family room. He was lost. Ana was becoming less of herself each day that Jack Hyde was out there and there wasn't anything Christian could do. He felt a tear run down his cheek at the thought that this was destroying his wife. He couldn't do this Alone. He needed someone to talk to. He picked up his phone and dialed a number

"Christian? " Grace answered

"Mom? " He sobbed

"Darling, what is wrong? " Grace asked, with a concerned tone to her voice

"I can't help her. She's falling apart, and I can't help her. "He said

"I'll be right there. " Grace told her son

Grace arrive about a half an hour later. Christian didn't hear as he approached him. He just sat in silence, feeling unable to control anything.

"Christian? " Grace called as she sat next to him "What's going on? "

Christian told his mother everything, as he felt tears run down his face

"Darling, I'm sorry. Ana is going through a lot at the moment. And you can't really blame her. She's dealing with so much. There's nothing you can do except comfort her. "Grace says bringing a hand to wipe his tears

"I feel like I'm losing her. " He said

"Except you're not. That girl loves you with everything she has and you love her too. You're just going through something horrible. The first year in marriage is always the hardest. You'll survive. The both of you. All you can do is just support her. "Grace comforted her son

"Thank you mom. I'm sorry for pulling you away from dad." Christian apologized

"Go be with her, I'll show myself out. Call me tomorrow. I love you Christian. "Grace said before leaving

"I love you too."

Talking to Grace, made Christian feel better. She was right, the only thing he could really do I be there for her. As he went to the bedroom, she wasn't here. He opened to bathroom to find her on the bathroom floor crying as she clutched her stomach.

__Christian rushed to his wife as she lay on the floor in pain.

"Ana, what is it? He asked in a panicked tone

"It's the baby. Christian something's wrong. "Ana whispered

Christian said nothing, he just grabbed his wife from the floor and raced downstairs

"SAWYER! " Christian yelled as he was almost to the kitchen

"Sir? " Sawyer asked rushing in from the security office

"I need you to drive us to the hospital, as fast as you can. " Christian demanded, holding Ana as tightly as he could to his chest

"Yes sir. " Sawyer said as he opened the door for Christian and the two men ran outside and climbed into the large SUV


	6. Chapter 6

Ana opened her eyes to find Christian holding her hand, and staring at her. As she looked around the room, she realized they were no longer at the house. They were in the hospital

"Hey beautiful. " Christian whispered, touching her face

"Why are we at the hospital? " She asked

"What's the last thing you remember? " Christian asked as he sat at the edge of her hospital bed

"I woke up, and you weren't there. I went to use the bathroom and when I finished, I had a sharp pain in my stomach. And I couldn't move." Ana started

"I found you and rushed you to the hospital. " Christian said

"Oh no, the baby, is he okay? " Ana began to cry

Before Christian could answer, there was a knock on the door as Dr. Greene came in

"Good evening Christian, Ana." She said taking a seat in the chair next to the bed "How are you feeling? "

"I'm just tired. Ana admitted. Did I lose my baby? "Ana asked looking at her hands

"No, you didn't. " She said

"Then what's wrong? " Christian asked

"Nothing. Everything looks fine. I think that she had this episode due to stress. It's common when under a lot of stress for this to happen. I know it's hard not to stress about things Ana, but you have to lower your stress rate. If you don't there's a chance that next time you won't be so lucky. Next time you could have a miscarriage. "Dr. Greene said

Ana felt relief hit her as she realized the baby was fine.

"I'll make sure that she minimizes her stress level. Can she go home now? "Christian asked impatiently

"Yes, she's free to go, but if you feel any pain at all, or you feel like something isn't right, I want you to come back here. And get a lot of rest. I believe that you'll have a very health pregnancy if you just reduce your stress levels. You're free to go though. And I'd like you to make an appointment for next week." Dr. Greene said, then gave a small smile and left the room

"I'm sorry Christian. " Ana said, sitting up from the bed

"For what? " He asked helping her out of the bed

"I almost killed our baby because I was so worried about Jack and Elena." Ana said

"You did not. You're stressed and it's getting to you. But that's all going to change right now. Are you still up for taking a vacation? "Christian asked

"But you said… "

"I know what I said, but Ana you scared me tonight. And we're not going to stay away long. We're just going to go out on the boat for a few days, so we can get you to relax for a bit. Ana, I can't take it if anything happens to you or this baby. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're both safe and if that mean that we take a mini vacation, then that's what we'll do." Christian states

"Okay. " Ana smiles

"Let's go home." Christian says, lifting his wife into his arms

As Christian and Ana arrived home, they were greeted with Gail and Taylor, who stood in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey. " Taylor greeted them as Christian set Ana on her feet

"I thought I told you, it was Christian and Ana, Jason. " Christian said

"Okay then, Christian, Ana. Ana how are you feeling? Sawyer told us what happened?" Taylor said

"I'm fine, just a little scare. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your honeymoon! "Ana snapped

"Gail and I got married that's all that mattered, the honeymoon can wait. We thought you could use the help. "Taylor explained

"You shouldn't have put your honeymoon on hold for me. I've already ruined enough things." Ana whispered

"Hey, it's not your fault. " Gail cut in "We wanted to come back. You're family. We always help our family. You haven't ruined anything Jack Hyde did "

"But only because he's after me." Ana said

"Stop that. I'll make you some tea. "Gail offered

Ana just nodded

"Congratulations. " Christian said to the couple standing in the kitchen

"Thank you." Taylor said

"How was the wedding? " Christian asked, trying to make small talk

"It was small, but it was wonderful." Taylor answered

"Listen, I apologize that you had to cut your honeymoon short. Ana and I have decided to take the Grace out for a few days. Actually I decided, the doctor says to avoid stress, so I thought a few days away couldn't hurt. I'd like if you could come for security with Sawyer on another boat. "Christian said

"Of course, sir." Taylor responded

"Gail, you're welcome to come too. I think Ana would enjoy that. "Christian offered

"Of course. " Gail smiled as she handed Ana her tea

"I'm really glad your back. " Ana said to Gail as they sat in the family room chatting as their husband discussed business in the kitchen

"Me too. This is a beautiful home. "Gail said

"You should see the nursery, Christian did it all by himself. He painted it and everything. "Ana Grinned

"Never thought I'd see the day. Have you found out what you're having? "Gail asked

"No, but I keep calling the baby a him, so he painted it blue. So if I'm wrong, we'll have to change it." Ana joked

Gail laughed.

"You and Taylor have your own wing in the house. On the other side. "Ana offered

"You didn't have to do that." Gail said, surprise in her tone

"As you said. We're family. "Ana said

"Ana, are you ready for bed? Dr. Greene said for you to get lots of rest and we have a big day ahead of us." Christian said as him and Taylor walked into the room

"Yes, I'm actually really exhausted. I need a shower first. I'll meet you upstairs. "Ana said and she left the room

"How is she really? " Gail asked

Christian sighs. "To be quite honest, she's a mess. She's having a hard time dealing with Hyde, and every time I think she's happy, he sends her some kind of warning and all her progress goes down the drain. "

"Poor thing. " Gail said

"Yeah, and the doctor said the stomach pain she had tonight was caused by stress. She's so focused on Jack. She thinks he's planning her murder." Christian admits

"We won't let him get near her or that little miracle inside her. I'll kill him myself. "Taylor comments as he links his fingers with Gail's

"I told her the same thing. " Christian laughed" I'm going to head upstairs. The south wing is all yours. "

"Thanks Christian. " Taylor said

After a long hot shower, Ana dressed in a nightgown. She rarely ever wore them, but she wasn't feeling like a T-shirt tonight. She dressed in a silky, pink nightgown that was knee high and then climbed into bed, only to find that she couldn't sleep. She felt Christian before she heard him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You smell good. " Christian commented as Ana turned to face him

"I just took a shower, of course I smell good. " Ana joked

"No, you just smell like my Ana." Christian stated

Ana said nothing, she just grinned as Christian held her.

"Sleep now, baby. We have a big day ahead of us.

Ana woke up to a soft whisper in her year. She smiled as she realized Christian was trying to wake her up

"Wake up Sweetheart. " He said softly, opening one eye, she saw that he was showered and dressed.

She rolled over and closed her eyes "Go away"

"Come on Ana, we have to get going." Christian told her rolling her back over

"I'm too tired to move Christian "She informed him

"Come on, I'll help you up. " He said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up

"But I'm tired. " Ana whined

"I know you can sleep when he get on the Grace. I laid out some clothes for you and packed our bags, get dressed and come downstairs. "Christian demanded

"Okay. " She yawned

When they arrived on The Grace, as promised Christian let Ana go back to sleep.

"I'm going to go make sure Taylor and the rest of security are settled in on the other boat. And then I'll be right back. Go back to sleep and when you wake up, I'll get you some breakfast. "Christian said as he kissed his wife on the forehead after tucking her in.

" _**Jack don't leave me down here" Ana begged for her life as the fire started spreading in the basement of some house that was unfamiliar She tried to get her hands free, but it was no use, when he tied her to the chair, he tied the knot well.**_

"_**You deserve everything you're about to get you Gold digging Whore." He said standing in front of her with a smirk on his face**_

"_**Grey is about to find out exactly how it feels to lose everything he loves and you'll be dead. Two birds with one stone. "**_

"_**Jack Please." Ana coughed **_

"_**It's not like it matters. He'll have Elena, to keep him comforted. He'll forget all about you anyways Ana." He said**_

"_**He loves me. He'll never go back to her. And when he finds out what you did. He'll kill you." **_

"_**Not if I kill him first. " Jack said and left the room**_

"No! " Ana screamed, waking herself up. It was just a dream she thought. She was safe. She was on The Grace, everything was going to be alright. As she sat up, Christian came running into the bedroom of the boat.

"Ana? What's wrong? "He asked, out of breath

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream." Ana admitted to her husband as he sat next to her

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. How long have I been asleep? "Ana asked

"About two hours. It's eight o'clock. "He said

"Oh. I'm really hungry. Is there food?" Ana asked

"Yes, there is. I brought some fruit and muffins from the other boat over. "He smiled as he led her to the dock

"He tried to kill me. " Ana replied

Christian turned to face her, with a confused look on his face.

"Who? What are you talking about? "Christian asked as he pulled her in his arms

"Jack. In my dream. He tried to kill me. And he said you were going back to Elena" Ana whispered, not looking at her husband

Christian cupped her face, and forced her to meet his eyes

"I'll never go back to her. You're it for me. And Jack can't hurt you. It's going to be alright. We'll get through this."

Jack had been wondering for hours until he finally found what he was looking for. She was coming out of a gym, with another brown haired girl. As they went their separate ways, he approached her.

"Leila? " He called after her

She turned around to face him." Do I know you? "She asked

"Jack Hyde. I have a proposition for you." He offered

"What is it? " Leila asked him, with a confused tone

"Let's have coffee and discuss" He smiled Leila knew she should probably refuse. No good could come from a stranger approaching her and telling her he had a proposition. But instead of listening to her subconscious, she followed the man as he led her down an alley.

"What do you do?" Jack asked her as they sat in a café

"I like to paint. I used to go to school for it, but then I did something stupid and the man who paid for it, cut me off. "She whispered

"Christian Grey? " Jack asked

Leila looked up as Jack said Christian's name. She cringed at the thought of him. She knew that she should have never went to See Anastasia that day, but she had to. She just wanted to get his attention to thank him everything he did for her. And he wanted to meet the woman who captured his heart.

"Yes." She admitted

"What if I said, I could help you pay for Art school? And we could get revenge against Christian?" Jack asked

"I don't want revenge. Not against Christian. I still love him, why would I want to hurt him?" Leila asked

"Because he hurt you. He tossed you out of S.I.P. that day like a piece of garbage. And then he went home with that gold digging Bitch. You deserve justice for the way he treated you. And if you help me then I promise to pay all your finances through Art school."

"I never liked her you know? I thought it was unfair. What does she have that I don't? She got to sleep in his bed, she got to touch him, she wore his T-shirts, and he introduced her to his family. Why didn't he ever do any of that with me? "Leila begin to cry "Why can't I ever have a happy ever after?"

"You're a beautiful woman. If had a woman like you, I'd hold you and never let you go. "Jack said

Leila smiled as Jack wiped her tears with his thumb

"What do you say? Let's make them pay. "Jack offered

Leila knew it was wrong, she knew nothing good ever came out of revenge, but she was tired of being the one who was never good enough. All she wanted was to go to Art school, and Christian cut her off after one mistake.

"Okay." She smiled "What's the plan?"

"We'll talk about it. " Jack smiled "I'll be in touch." He said as he left her sitting in the café

Christian and Ana lay in bed all day that day. He tried comforting her to make her forget about her dream. He knew that she'd need time to adjust to all this stuff with Jack, and he knew that getting her away from Seattle was the best thing he could do for her right now.

"Do you have a preference? " Ana asked, distracting Christian from his thoughts

"A preference of what? " Christian asked as he shifted on the bed so he was facing her

"Our baby. Do you want a boy or a girl? "Ana asked

"I just want a healthy baby, but it seems you're dead set on a boy." Christian joked

"I wouldn't mind a girl, it's just I feel that it's going to be a boy. I can't explain it, something is telling me that our baby is going to be a boy." Ana said, as her face lit up

"Every time you talk about the baby, your face lights up. " Christian observed

"He makes me happy. I never knew if having kids was something, I wanted, but I want him. I want to love him and take care of him. I'm scared though. What if I'm not a good mother Christian? "Ana asked

"You will be. You're kind, giving, loving, and honest and baby, I know that you're going to give our child everything that a good mother should. "Christian reassured her

"I can't wait for him to get here. I can't wait to hold him. "Ana grinned

"I know, but for now, we just have to focus on keeping the two of you safe and stress free. I need you to make a deal with me, Ana. "Christian said

"Okay." She responded

"No phones or laptops. " He demanded "I don't want you to have any contact with the world back home. If anything happens I don't want us to know about it until we get back, that way you can't be stressed on your mini vacation. I know I can't keep you stress free forever, but I'm going to try my best to right now. "Christian murmured

"Keeping me stress free is inevitable, but I agree to have no phone after I make a call." Ana said

"A call to who? " Christian asked

"My mom. With everything concerning Jack, I keep forgetting to call her. She needs to know I'm pregnant. If I don't tell her and dad soon, they'll be angry." Ana whispered as Christian pulled his phone out of his pocket

"Here come up on deck after you've finished and we'll have a candlelight dinner. " Christian said

"Okay."

"I'm so glad you've called honey. I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you when I heard that you were in the hospital." Carla said to her daughter through the phone

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't called. Christian has been so busy trying to find Jack that I've just been occupied. "Ana admitted

"It's okay, you're calling now. I'm just relived that you're okay. "

Ana wasn't sure how to say what she had to. She knew it was now or never

"Mom, I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to be upset with me. " Ana started "I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence on the phone.

"Are you there? " Ana asked afraid that she scared her mother away

"I'm here. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or tell you it'll be okay. Are you happy about this? Is it a good thing or bad?" she asked

"It's a good thing. I'm beyond happy. I was scared at first, but I know I'll be okay. And Christian and I want this baby." Ana smiled

"You sound happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy. That's all I ever wanted for you Ana. I love you."

"I love you too mom. I have to go, I'm on a boat, but I promise to call soon."

"Take care of yourself. " Carla said and then she was gone

"How did she take it?" Christian asked as they enjoyed their dinner

"Better than I thought she would." Ana admitted, she hadn't expected her mother to be so calm about her being pregnant

"That's good. It seems like everyone is taking the news better than I did. "Christian whispered

"Stop that. I forgave you already." Ana reminded him

"I haven't forgiven myself yet. I was cold to you. I even accused of doing it on purpose. I just left you there all alone when you were just as scared as I was. I hurt you. And I never wanted to. And even worse I Went to see Elena. God, I was a bastard. "Christian said

"Hey, "Ana said climbing out her chair and into Christian's lap "I love you. You made a mistake. We both did. What matter isn't that you left, it's that you came back? You begged for forgiveness. You proved how much you wanted me and our baby. Don't torture yourself with all of this guilt. "Ana begged

"It took you being in the hospital for me to apologize. " He said

"You would have eventually, Christian you just needed time to adjust. I love you. Can't we just be happy? Can't we just not think about all the bad things that have happened? You told me that we were here to get rid of stress, bringing up the past, it just doesn't help. "Ana commented as she cupped her husband's face

"Okay, I suppose you're right. What would you like to do Mrs. Grey? "Christian asked

"I'd love to look at the view of the ocean as you hold me. " Ana said, as a breeze made her shiver

"Are you cold? Here" Christian said giving her his jacket and leading her to the other end of the boat so she could see the view.

"It's beautiful. " Ana smiled

"Not as beautiful as you are." Christian argued

"You have to say that. I'm your wife. You're not going to think that when I'm fat, have stretch marks, and my ankles are swollen. "Ana joked

"You're wrong. You'll always be my beautiful Anastasia. No matter what. And you know what? You're not going to get fat, just pregnant. It'll all be worth it when Little Blip is here" Christian said

"You're right, it will be worth it. I love him so much already."

"I know you do Ana."


	7. Chapter 7

When Ana opened her eyes the next morning, she was startled as grey eyes stared into her eyes

"Why in the world are you staring at me like that? " Ana asked as her sat up and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear

"I've been debating on whether or not I should wake you up. I don't want to eat breakfast without you, but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you." Christian told her as she began to climb out of bed

"What time is it? " Ana asked walking into the bathroom

"its nine thirty" Christian commented, as he walked up quickly behind her, erasing the distance between the two of them

"Okay. Well what's for breakfast? "Ana asked

"I thought maybe you'd like a bagel and some fruit." Christian said, as he tightly wrapped his bare arms around her, looking into the mirror at her

"Sounds good. Can I have a few minutes? "Ana asked, as she started to feel nauseated

"Of course. I'll be on deck." He said as he kissed the top of the room and vanished out of the room

"Oh little Blip, daddy is so wonderful to us. He's going to make such a good father. But it would really help, if you'd stop making me sick. "Ana commented as she stood at the sink brushing her teeth, after throwing up

As she got on Deck, she observed, that Christian wasn't alone. Taylor and Gail sitting at the table chatting with her husband.

"Good morning. " Christian said as she made her way to the table and took the seat next to Christian

"Good morning." She responded

"How are you feeling this morning Ana? " Gail asked

"I am starving. " Ana laughed as she picked up a strawberry and bit into it

"Well eat up, there's plenty of fruit here." Gail commented

"I could eat a horse right now. " Ana joked

After Gail and Taylor headed back to the other boat, Christian and Ana stared out into the view. She felt happy, and safe, which wasn't something that she felt much of lately with Jack Hyde being out there. Ana knew that Christian's idea of going away, no phones, no internet was the best idea for her and the baby right now. It gave her a peace of mind, which was something that she needed right now. She didn't have to think about the fact that Jack Hyde was probably out there making his next move, or the fact that her assistant and friend was attacked because of her, or that Grey Publishing was caught on fire. All that mattered today was right here, right now. And right now she was happy on the Grace with Christian.

"Lost in thoughts? " Christian asked staring at his wife as he stood next to her

"You could say that" She responded in a low voice

"Good thoughts I hope. I am counting on you not to think about Seattle or anything or anyone Seattle related. "Christian said firmly

"No, I was just thinking about right here, right now. Being here with you." Ana whispered

"Come here. " Christian said as Ana threw herself in his arms

"I love you. " Ana said as Christian framed her face with his hands

"I love you too." He said

"Where are we? " Ana asked as he looked out into the water

"Virginia, we're going to stop here. I thought it would be nice to get a few hours away from the boat. "Christian said

"What are we going to do? " Ana asked

"I thought we'd go to the beach." Christian told her as she took a seat in a chair at the table

"The beach? " Ana asked, excitedly, she hadn't been to the beach since her and Christian got married

"Yes. Are you up for that baby? "He asked, taking the seat next to her

"Yes." She admitted

The security team followed their every step as they enjoyed the beach. Christian didn't trust Jack Hyde to not know where they were. He was determined to take every measure he could to keep Ana safe. If there was one thing he knew, is he'd rather worry about her safety too much and nothing bad happened rather than not enough and she gets hurt. Ana was his life, the reason he found his heart and he was never going to take her for granite. He watched Ana lay in sun on a towel in the new bikini she purchased. She looked, for the first time since he found out she was pregnant, happy, and relaxed. And he'd give anything for her to stay like that. He didn't want her to be scared or worried, not like she was whenever she thought About Jack Hyde.

"Are you going to come in? " Ana yelled at her husband as she made her way to the ocean

He smiled "For you, sweetheart, anything. "

When he finally reached her, he pulled her into a kiss before leading her into the water

"Are you sure you're okay to be out this far? " Christian worried about his wife as they swam deeper into the ocean

"I'm fine, Christian. " She said as she stopped swimming out

"What's the matter? " He asked, oblivious to why she stopped

"Nothing, I just don't want to go any further." She admitted wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him

"I love you Anastasia." He smiled against her lips

"I love you too, Christian."

"Let's go back, and get you something for lunch. It's nearly noon." Christian said after a nearly a half an hour later

"I'll race you. " Ana challenged

"What do I get if I win? " Christian offered

"Anything you want. " Ana smirked

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. We're not having sex until all of those bruises have disappeared and you're completely recovered from your attack by Hyde. "Christian ordered, as he seen the seductive look being given to him by his wife

"Fine." Ana pouted "But we can still race" Ana joked

"Okay, on the count of three." Christian commented

"Okay. "

"One... Two. "Christian started, but Ana was already gone

"That's cheating." Christian yelled as he took off behind her

"You're a little cheater." Christian accused Ana as they dried off

"It's not my fault that you can't keep up with me" Ana joked as she laid a hand on her husband's face

"You didn't even let me count to three before you took off." Christian argued

Ana smiled, but said nothing as she began to feel a little lightheaded. She figured it was just from being in the water, and fooling around with Christian.

"Christian, I'm not feeling well. I want to go back to the boat and lay down. You can stay here and enjoy the rest of beach time. I'll have Sawyer take me. "Ana informed him

"Hey, I'll come with you. It's not going to be any fun without you anyways. I'll take care of you." He said picking her up

"Okay. I like caring and loving Christian. "She said out loud

"Yeah? I didn't know there was a caring and loving Christian until I met you." He admitted

"There is. It all comes from in here. "Ana commented, placing her hand over his heart. She remembered the days when he used to flinch at the thought that she was going to touch him, it warmed her heart to know that she could now touch him without any of that.

Elena rang the doorbell to the house. She hadn't gotten a hold of Christian anytime she called him, so this was her last option to warn him. She knew what he must be thinking. He probably thought she was trying to cause problems for Ana and him. To be honest, she can't say she blames him with her track record. For once, she just wanted to do something good. She wanted to do something selfless. Christian hated her. And she didn't want that. They've been great friends for years until Ana came along. She didn't like Ana, but Christian loved her. And that was enough for her to warn him. Maybe then, she'd get her friend back.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing here? "Grace asked, her tone cold as she opened the door

"I'm not here to cause problems Grace, I understand you still hate me. I don't blame you at all. I've been calling Christian and he's not been answering. It's urgent that I talk to him." Elena pleaded

"He's out of town with his wife." She stated, still not inviting her in

"Where? " Elena asked

"I'm not going to tell you. All you've done is cause problems for them. I will not help you. Get off my property. "Grace snapped, which followed by the loud sound of the door slamming in her face

She had no one to blame but herself for the fact that no one would believe her intentions were pure. She did this. Everything she touched got ruined and at the end of her day, it was all her fault. She wasn't giving up yet though, she had to do whatever it took to make sure that Jack didn't get near Christian. Or even Anastasia. It's the only way she could make it up to him for being such a terrible friend

When Christian and Ana arrived back to their home after their mini vacation, Ana was exhausted. She was glad to be home, but she was going to miss having her husband all to herself.

"You okay? " Christian asked, setting their bags down on the floor near the door

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I think the ride home was just a little much for me. "Ana admitted

"Well how about we dinner, a nice hot bath and then we go to bed? " Christian offered

"I'm too tired to cook, and you gave Gail and Taylor the rest of tonight off since they worked extra hard the past few days on the boat." Ana said, sleepily

"I'll make dinner. How about some mac and cheese? "Christian offered

"Okay." Ana said as she climbed up in a stool at the breakfast bar

"So I'm going back to work tomorrow, and you can't considering they're still working on fixing the part of the office that was caught on fire." Christian said "Are you going to be okay here alone? I can work from here if you need me too."

"Christian, you can't stay home from work for me. I'll be okay. I'll have Gail, Sawyer and those two new guards you hired before we left. Go to work, I'm going to be fine. I know you're worried about me. I'll be okay though. I promise. "

"You'll call me if you need me? Even if it's a small thing" Christian asked

"I promise. You know you've spent all this time worrying about me, what's keeping Ana safe, how is Ana feeling, what's best for Ana, and I have been so selfish, Christian. I've been so afraid that Jack is coming to kill me that I haven't thought about you. While everyone is keeping me safe, and trying to protect me, who's keeping an eye on you, protecting you? "Ana asked, feeling horrible for neglecting her husband

Christian took the mac and cheese out of the microwave and separated it into two bowls, placing it in front of him and Ana as she sat next to her.

"Listen to me, I'm fine. I promise. I can take care of myself, and I have Taylor. He's the best in what he does. "Christian smiled

"I'm just worried. " Ana frowned

"Hey, "Christian forced her chin up to look at him "I am fine. You're fine, we're all fine. It's you and me Anastasia. Forever. Well until Blip comes around, then it'll be you, Blip and me. Trust me? "Christian asked

"With my life. "

"Then believe me when I say, we'll all be okay." Christian commented, taking a bite into the mac and cheese

"Kay." Ana responded, as she demolished her bowl of mac and cheese

"You know, when you I found you after Jack assaulted you, I died a thousand deaths. " Christian said as he massaged his wife's shoulders as they took a bath "At first I thought you were dead, until I felt your pulse."

"I'm here though." Ana reassured him

"I know. I was so angry at you that week leading up to Jack's drama. I was more angry at myself, but I thought in those few moments when you were lying here, that I had lost you, and I'd never be able to make everything right again." Christian whispered

Ana turned around to face Christian, knowing that he was still blaming himself. She framed his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. Grey eyes to blue. "It's okay Christian, I'm here. You're here. And Blip is here, "She started moving his hand to touch her growing belly

"I'm not mad. You've proved yourself since our fight. Stop blaming yourself. We're okay. "

"I never want to feel the way I did when I saw you pale, passed out and lying on the cold ground."

"You won't. " Ana reassured him as a yawn caught her off guard

"You're exhausted, let's go to bed." Christian said helping her out of the tub

"Why won't you make love me to me? " Ana asked out of nowhere and she and Christian lay in bed

"I told you, not until those bruises are healed. " Christian repeated his statement from when they were on their mini vacation

"But they don't hurt. And I'm okay. "She argued

"I don't care. I said no Ana, not yet. "Christian said coldly, she wanted to press, but she knew with the tone of his voice it was probably best not to. So instead, she rolled out of his arms on to her side of the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep came seconds later

When Ana woke up the next morning, Christian was already gone. She wondered if he was angry with her for asking him about sex. She knew he was frightened of hurting her, but why couldn't he see that she was fine? When she got out of bed and downstairs there was tea waiting for her on the counter, along with French toast. She saw Gail standing in the kitchen

"Good morning Gail. "Ana cheered

"Good morning Ana, I made you breakfast. " She said

"Thank you." Ana responded

"You're welcome. I got the mail this morning, Dear. Here you go." Gail said as she handed Ana a bunch of envelopes

She opened a big white envelope first. Inside contained a D.V.D. she wasn't really sure if she wanted to watch it, but she felt intrigued to know what was on the disk. Forgetting her breakfast, and grabbing the envelope and D.V.D, and her cup of tea she went into the family room

Ana pressed play after she popped the D.V.D. in the player. She stood as she watched it begin. Her whole body froze as she realized what it was. She wanted to shut down. It was the fire of Grey Publishing. Jack liter fluid and a liter. When the fire was over, Jack appeared on the screen as he sat behind a desk.

"Well, Well, Ana, we meet again. You may have gotten away, but I promise you justice will be served to you. I'm killing two birds with one stone here, I've realized money is the way to get to Grey, to get to him, I have to hurt you. And that's exactly what I plan to do. It's coming when you least expect it. And don't think those guards will keep you safe, you Gold digging whore." He laughed and then the screen went blank

Ana dropped the tea as her knees gave out. Before she knew what was going on Gail was by her side followed by Sawyer.

"Ana? What is it? What's wrong? "Gail asked as Sawyer helped Ana to the couch

"The D.V.D. J-ac-k" She barley spoke

"Call Taylor now. And tell him to inform Mr. Grey that Ana needs him." Gail demanded at Sawyer

"It's okay, Ana. Everything will be okay. "Gail comforted her

"He's going to kill me. He's not going to stop until I'm dead. "Ana began to cry as she fled from the room and locked herself in the bathroom in her bedroom

Ana sat against the counter of the sink in the bathroom as she thought about what Jack said. She began to sob when she realized that there was no hope for her. It didn't matter what she did, she'd never be able to be happy while Jack was out there. She couldn't keep herself safe let alone the life that was depending on her that grew inside of her. As she began to sob harder, there was a rattle on the knob.

"Ana? " It was Christian's voice

When she said nothing, he began pounding on the door.

"Ana, open the door. Please. "He begged

"Just go away. " Ana yelled

"Baby, this isn't going to solve anything. " He informed her "Please let me in."

When Ana said nothing, Christian became quiet. A few minutes later, there was a sound of rattling on the knob right before the door opened. Christian stood in the doorway. He closed the door, right before making his way to sit on the floor next to her.

"I wish you wouldn't push me away. " Christian finally spoke, after moments of dead silence

"I hate that you have a key to every room in this place. " Ana admitted

"It comes in handy when you're wife locks herself in rooms when she's upset. " Christian tried to joke "We have to talk about this"

"I can't. " She shrugged it off, trying to push it into the back of her mind

"Hey, Look at me. " He said cupping her face "Whatever was on that disk, it's nothing. How many times must I tell you, he's not going to get to you?"

"I just want it to stop. When we were away, everything was perfect, and now, he's torturing me again. He said he was going to hurt me because that was the only to get to you. "Ana sobbed

"Can you trust me? Can you forget what he said and just believe in me? You're giving him exactly what he wants. He wants to break you, and you're giving him that. "Christian states as he leans in to wipe her tears

"But he said... "She started

"I don't give a damn what he said. Don't let him to do this. Where's that strong, stubborn woman that fell into my office. I want her to come back, the happy you. I know that this isn't easy but sweetheart don't let him get you like this. He's going to cause you more stress and you're going to end up driving yourself insane always looking over your shoulder. I love you so much. I'll protect you. Dr. Greene said if you continued to have this much stress that you could lose the baby, so unless you want that to happen, don't let him do this." Christian said

Ana knew Christian was right. She was playing right into Jack's hand. And she was putting her baby at risk. She couldn't let that happen. She was determine to let it end here. Christian always kept his promises and if he promised that he'd keep her safe than she trusted him. It would all be okay, she had to believe that. "Okay. I'm sorry Christian. I'm sorry for putting blip in danger."

"It's okay, you're entitled to be upset. Just don't let him get to you. Why don't you lay down for a while? "Christian offered "And I'll have Gail make you some chicken soup when you wake up."

"Are you going back to work? "Ana asked

"No, I'm staying with you. Come. "He said offering her his hand and helping her up

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, come on, and take a nap. I'll lay with you." He told her as he helped her into her side of the bed and covered her with blankets

Christian watched Ana sleep from the chair he pulled to her side of the bed. She was full of emotion. Hurt, anger, confusion, exhaustion. He could tell the Ana that she was while out on The Grace, was still on vacation. All he wanted to do was help her through this hard time. Ana was the love of his life, and he just wanted to take every ounce of pain she was feeling for her. He knew that once he found Jack Hyde, he was going to teach him a lesson. If it was the last thing he did. Ana was under so much stress, while being pregnant and she didn't deserve any of this. Christian wondered if he should have just let her go when she left him after he hit her with the belt. Her life had changed so drastically because of him. He knew deep down she deserved better. He was a selfish man though, and he'd never be able to let her go. He'd never be able survive if he didn't have Anastasia by his side. The only woman he'd ever love. The only woman he could bare a touch from. All he wanted to do was cherish and protect her forever. He wanted to take all bad stuff away. And he was determined to give back to her. He wanted to give back all she'd given to him.

"How is she sir? " Christian heard, when he turned around to find Taylor

"She's okay. I think. "He responded

"Sir, I hate to take you away from her, but there's a phone call for you down in the kitchen. Gail says the person on the other line is persistent to speak with you. "Taylor informs him

Christian sighs, not wanting to leave his wife "Alright. "

"Here you go, Mr. Grey. " Gail said, handing him the phone

Before putting it to his ear he looks at Gail "I thought I told you and Jason to call me Christian."

"Grey. " He said as he places the phone against his ear

"Christian, I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. " Elena said

"Fuck, Elena it's not a good time. " He snaps, not wanting to deal with her "How did you even get this number?"

"I have my ways. I understand you don't want to talk to me. You have every right. I'm just asking for five minutes. Hear me out. I'm begging you."

"No, I don't have time for this. My wife needs me and you're taking away five minutes that I could be with her right now. We have nothing left to discuss. Our business and friendship relationship are both over. You ruined that the night of my birthday party. "Christian said and hung up

"I want this number changed. " Christian yelled as he ran back upstairs to Ana

When he opened the door, she was sitting up, awake. She stared at him as he took a seat in the chair.

"How do you feel? " Christian asked

"Incredibly embarrassed. " Ana admitted

Christian's eyebrows drew together in confusion "Why?"

"I let him get to me Christian and then I locked myself in the bathroom to cry." She whispered, not looking at him

"It's okay, if anyone else was dealing with everything you've been, they probably would have done the same thing. Its okay. We'll be okay. I promise. "

"Okay."

Ana and Christian eat dinner in silence. Ana felt Christian staring at her throughout the meal, but never said anything. She felt embarrassed for the way she acted. She was letting Jack win. He was getting to her and she didn't know how to stop it.

"You know, it would be nice if you talked to me. " Christian said

"Sorry. How was your day?" Ana asked

"It was fine, up until Hyde happened. " He admitted " Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm getting there" She said honestly


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the reviews and support. It means So much to me. This chapter may be a tad shorter than usually, but it's better than nothing right? , I worked really hard on this chapter last night. I literally had to force myself to write it because I've just been so tired. I'm going to try to update soon! Enjoy you're chapter. And please feel free to leave more kind reviews. **_

Christian and Ana started to feel relived after a week went by without a peep from Jack Hyde. Although that could be a horribly bad thing, Christian was just grateful that he wasn't causing Ana any stress. Her being pregnant and dealing with stress was the last thing they needed. He knew he needed to go back to work, but he wasn't sure he was entirely ready to leave her home. The last time he did that, she locked herself into the bathroom.

"You're going to be late, if you don't get up. " Ana said to her husband as she rolled over and opened her eyes to find her husband staring at the ceiling

"I'm thinking, I should stay home. " Christian confessed

"Why? " She asked

"I just think it would be a good idea." Christian said, avoiding a straight answer

"I think I know what this is. " Ana began "Christian, I'm sorry for the way I reacted, but you need to go to work. I said I wasn't going to let Jack get to me and I meant every word. If anything is going to stress me out today it's going to be the call I make to Ray."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. You're going to tell Ray about the baby? "Christian asked, taking her hand and lifting it to his mouth to kiss it

"I have to, mom knows. Your family knows. All that's left is Ray. I've been kind of putting it off and avoiding it. " Ana admitted, knowing that sooner or later she would have to face her fathers in hopes that he'd be happy for her

"How come? " Christian asked curiously

"I don't want him to be disappointed in me. " Ana said shyly

"Why do you think he'd be disappointed in you Ana? " Christian asked

"Well, before we got married, we only knew each other for a few months, and now… "Ana trailed off

"Hey, you're dad isn't going to be disappointed in you. He loves you, he'll support you just the way your mother did. Sure, it'll take some getting used to, but he's not going to be disappointed in you. "Christian soothed his wife

"You're right. I just need to get it over with already. And you need to get up and out of bed before you're late for work, Mr. Grey. "Ana yawned, tiredly

"Still tired? " Christian asked, ignoring her demands

"A little. Get up and go Christian. "Ana said, frustrated

"Fine. I'll go to work. Ana you need to call me if you need anything. If you so much as need help scratching your back, you're to call me. Understand? "Christian asked

"Yes, Christian. Are you busy today? "Ana asked him

"What do you mean? " Christian asked

"I just wondered, if maybe you could come home for lunch "Ana asked

"Is that what you want? " Christian asked

"Yes. " Ana stated

"Then I'll be home. Do you want me to pick up something, or would you rather have something Gail makes? "Christian asked

"I'd love a cheeseburger from McDonalds. "Ana admitted

"No." Christian demanded

"Why not? " Ana asked her husband, as her expression fell

"Because those things are unhealthy. If you want a cheeseburger, I'll get you one but no from that place." Christian said

Ana sighed "Is this how you're going to be for the next nine months? "

"Baby, I'm just looking out for you. Do you want a cheeseburger?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going to go downstairs and have Gail make you some breakfast before you have leave. "Ana said, getting up from the bed

"Good morning Ana. " Gail greeted her as she walked to the breakfast bar of the kitchen

"Morning Gail. Could you make Christian some breakfast? He's going to work. "Ana said

"Of course. Anything in particular? "She asked

"No, anything is fine. " Ana responded as Gail handed her a cup of tea

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Gail asked several minutes later

"No, I'm not hungry. " Ana stated

"What she means is she'll have anything you can whip up for her. " Christian interjects as he comes down the stairs

"Christian, I'm not hungry right now. " Ana argued as her husband took the stool next to her

"You have to eat. " He demanded

"I will. I promise, I'm just not hungry right now."

"Promise? " Christian asked, worried

"Yes. " She breathed

"You'll make sure she eats, right Gail? " Christian turned his attention to the other woman who was putting an omelet on a plate

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I will make sure Ana eats breakfast. "Gail smiled

"Thank you. " He said, with softened eyes

When Christian got into his office that morning, there was a figure sitting in his chair. When she looked up, he saw Elena.

"What in God's name are you fucking doing here. If you have two fucking seconds to get out of my damn chair." Christian screamed right after closing the door

"Christian, I mean you no harm. I don't want anything from you, but you haven't answered any of my calls I need to talk to you. "Elena said walking to the middle of the room

"Fuck, what don't you get? I don't care what you have to say. I have bigger and more important problems to attend to. "Christian said taking a seat in his chair, and turning on his computer

"Like Anastasia? " Elena asked, with a sarcastic tone

"Yes. She's my wife. And don't you say her name in that tone. You say you don't want to lose me as a friend, but honestly Elena with remarks like that you wonder why I want nothing to do with you. Ana's never done a fucking thing to you."

"She has you. " Elena admitted

"Is that what this is about? " Christian asked in surprised "Because I chose her over that lifestyle"

"Yes and no. Christian, you can't be without that life. It's not in you. It's a part of who you are. And Ana won't be able to keep you happy for long. Not like I can." Elena said

"Get out. Get the fuck out and don't come back. Ana is my whole life and she's the only woman I could bare a touch from. She's the only one who I've ever given myself to emotionally. So if you're shut up and get out. I won't have you, or anyone else talk down about or to her. She's got enough on her plate. You can leave now. "Christian almost screamed

"I won't apologize for what I've said, but that's not why I came here. Listen, its about Jack.. "She began

"Stop. Get out now before I called security. "

"Christian… "

"Leave. " Without another word, Elena left the office

She knew there was no way that Christian would give her the time of day, so she went to the one person she knew would have to listen to her. Or at least she'd hoped

Ana sat in the living area as she read through manuscripts that were sent to her, since Grey Publishing was still being prepared. She didn't hear the footsteps as they came up behind her. As a hand touch her shoulder, she began to smile in hopes that it was Christian. When she turned around, she began to feel sick

"Elena what are you doing in my house? And how the hell did you get here? "Ana asked moving from her seat and tossing the manuscript on the floor

"I needed to talk to you. And Security let me through I told them you were a friend. You should really keep that Sawyer guy around you. "Elena smirked

"Get out before I call Christian and tell him you were here. " Ana threatened

"What is it with the two of you, here I am trying to do a good idea for some Gold digger, I don't even like and you're not even listening." Elena sighed

"Maybe it's because ever since Christian and I have been together, you've done nothing but cause problems for us. And you kissed him the night her ran out on me. So forgive me if I don't want to hear a God damn word out of your filthy mouth. "Ana said, letting rage take over her. She didn't like Elena, that was no secret, but she didn't believe for one moment that she was here for any other reason but to torture Ana.

"Ana, don't let your insecurities get the best of you "Elena said

"Christian told me everything. How he went to you and then you kissed him, but you tried to make it a joke. Just leave. I don't care about you. Neither does Christian. We're both better off without you here. Get out of my house before I call Sawyer. "Ana said and stepped around the woman, but she grabbed her Arm

"Let me tell you something, Ana, I've been in Christian's life a lot longer than you have been. I'm not going anywhere. So you better get you to it. "Elena said squeezing Ana's arm tighter

"Get your hands off of me." Ana said, but couldn't get free

"I'm always going to be around, and that's something you need to accept for once and for all. " Elena smiled

"Get your hands off of my wife. " Ana heard Christian's voice come in and immediately Elena let go of the grab she had on Ana

"I thought I told you to stay away. " Christian said dropping a bag on the counter

"Ana and I were just having a chat. Isn't that right Ana?"

Ana said nothing. Elena was getting to her. Ana felt the rage coming, she wasn't sure if it was just the hormones or the fact that Elena thought she could do whatever she wanted. Elena didn't see it coming, but When Ana's hand connected to the right side of her cheek, she stared in disbelief.

"Go to hell. " Ana said, then vanished up to her bedroom and plopped herself face first into her pillow, leaving her husband and his "friend" to chat

"I didn't see that coming. " Elena said in surprise

"You deserved it. I told to you to stay away, I told you didn't want to hear what you have to say. Get out. And if you ever touch my life, it'll be the last thing you ever do. "Christian said "TAYLOR"

Moments later Taylor appeared "Sir?"

"Escort this intruder out. And I want to know who let her in and then I want them fired and new security to replace them. "Christian demanded and then he climbed the stairs two at a time to get to his wife

Christian found Ana face down on the bed. God, she never got a break. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Christian couldn't help but feel guilty. Elena was only in Ana's life because of him. Jack wanted revenge on Christian for firing him. And there was nothing he could do to stop all the stress. All he wanted to do was take Ana away from everything. He just wanted to have a way to guarantee her safety. Moving over to the bed, he sat and placed a hand on her back

"Are you okay? " Christian asked, knowing she wasn't sleeping

Shifting so she could see him Ana sat up "I'm fine. "

"Are you sure? " He asked, not sure if she was telling the truth

"I am. Christian I'm sorry I slapped her. "Ana said

"She deserved it. Ana she put her hands on you. No one has that right, at all. And I heard what she said, she's wrong. She's not in my life not anymore. You asked me to choose and I chose you. I love you. And I can't see my life without you, her on the other hand, I don't think about her like I think about you. "Christian declared

"I know. I just don't get why it has to be one thing after another. Between Jack and Elena, I'm going to end up losing my mind."

"I know. I'm sorry, Ana. I'm doing everything I can to find that son of a bitch. And Elena won't be coming by anymore. "Christian reasoned with her

"I don't blame you, Christian. " Ana said, taking his face between her hands

"Let's go eat. I bought you a burger from a diner I found, and a chocolate milkshake." Christian said,

Ana's stomach began to grumble at the thought. She hadn't even realized she was hungry until she took the first bite.

"Have you spoken to Ray yet? " Christian asked sipping on his shake

"No. I was going to, but then Elena came back and I got sidetracked. I'll call soon. "She said, she could blame Elena all she wanted, but in reality she just wasn't sure she was ready to tell her father that she was about to become a mother

"The sooner you get it over with, the better. " Christian stated, wiping his mouth with a napkin

"I'll be right back. " Ana said as she went to the bedroom and grabbed her blackberry off the bed

She dialed Ray's number, just as her hands began to shake. She didn't remember even being this nervous when it came to Ray

"Hello? " Ray answered

"Hi daddy. " Ana responded

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever heard from you." Ray said, Ana could hear his smile through the phone

"I'm sorry I haven't called daddy, I've been so busy since I got out of the hospital. " Ana explained

"I know, baby. How are you doing? "Ray asked

"I'm okay. Daddy, I'm actually calling for a reason, see I um… I have to tell you something. "Ana managed to say

"What's on your mind? " He asked, curiously

"Well see…I'm... Uh. Well Christian... "She started

"Ana whatever it is, just say it. It'll be okay. "Ray tried to soothe her

Ana sighed "I'm pregnant."

"I must have heard you wrong, I could have sworn you just told me you were pregnant." Ray said

"I did daddy. I'm pregnant. Christian and I are having a baby." Ana replied

"Are you sure? " Ray asked

"Ana, no, I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised is all. I mean you just got married. "

"I know daddy, we didn't plan it, but we want to be a family. " Ana explained

"And you're happy, right? Christian's still being good to you? "Ray asked

"I'm very happy. Christian is always good to me. He'd never ever hurt me. "Ana breathed

"Good, then I'm happy for you. If this is what you want, then I'll support you. You're my daughter, I only want your happiness. That means more to me than anything else in the whole entire world."

Ana felt the tears run down her cheek. She hadn't expected Ray to be so okay with the fact that she was having a baby. She expected him to be upset. To tell her she was rushing into all of this, but he did the exact opposite

"Thank you daddy. I have to go, but I'll soon. I love you. "Ana said

"I love you too. " Ray responded then hung up

Ana sat on the bed staring at her phone for the longest time. She had told both of her parents that she was pregnant and neither of them, reacted the way she'd expected them too. She wasn't sure what to make out of any of this.

"What are you doing? " Christian asked, walking into the room to see Ana curled up on the bed with her phone

"I just talked to Ray. " Ana said, wiping her tears

"It went bad? " Christian asked, noticing Ana's tears

"No, it went wonderful. He said if this is what I wanted, then he was happy for me, "Ana reacted quickly

"Then why in the world are you crying?"

" I'm not sure. I'm just so overwhelmed by all of this." Ana explained

"Maybe I can help. Turn over onto your back." Christian commanded

"Why? " Ana asked

"Just do it. " He demanded and she did

She felt his hands begin to deeply massage her back. She let out a moan he got to the middle.

"How's that? " Christian asked

"Amazing. Thank you. You don't have to do that though." Ana reasoned

"I do though, you're caring my baby. You're my wife and if you're feeling overwhelmed, then I'm going to fix it." Christian explained

"Thank you. " Ana replied

"Just relax."

Ana didn't realized she'd fallen asleep. When she woke up, Christian was softly typing on his laptop next to her. As she rolled over to face him, he smiled at her

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." She tried to explain."

"It's alright. You were tired. "Christian told her, closing the computer and leaning in to kiss her

"I'm always tired. I don't even know why. "Ana confessed

"Maybe it's the baby. We'll talk to Dr. Greene when we go back. Speaking of which, when is your next checkup? "Christian asked, taking out his blackberry

"On Monday. " Ana answered

"Good, now it's in my calendar. " Christian said

"You're going? " Ana asked in surprise

"I plan to go to every single appointment with you. It's my job as this kid's father. And as your husband. "Christian answered, leaning down to kiss her stomach

"You're going to make such a wonderful dad Christian. " Ana commented as she ran her hands through his head

"I hope so."

"I Know so. " She smirked

Leila waited in the coffee shop for Jack after receiving a phone call from him. She knew none of this was right, and she couldn't use the accuse of being unwell this time if she ever got caught, but she was tired of feeling lonely, tired of feeling not good enough.

"It's good to see you, Leila. " Jack greets as she takes the seat that sits across from her. He's wearing a hat and sunglasses, probably to hide his face

"Hello, Jack. " She responds

"We need to talk. There's something I need you to for me. "Leila said

"What is it? " She asks, surprisingly

"Well, you see, I'm ready to put my plan in motion, so I need you to do something for me." Jack said

"What is it?" Leila asked, curiously

"The less details you know, the better. I just need you to deliver something to Ana's old apartment. Can you do that? "

Leila wasn't sure what Jack was up to, but she knew it wasn't good. "Of course. "

"Good, I'll text you details. For now just keep living your life. " Jack said


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you guys for the support and reviews on this story. It means so much. I don't know if it's just because I've been so busy working that I feel like it's been forever since I've updated this story. I apologize for my mistakes, again, I'm just too tired to read through it. There are probably plenty. So Again I apologize. Enjoy. I'll try to update soon. I had to force myself to write this because I'm more inspired by my own book right now. But I'm going to try to get an update by Friday at the latest. **_

Ana woke up the sound of screaming. She wasn't sure where it was coming from. Her eyes were heavy from her lack of sleeve, but she dragged herself out of bed, and downstairs to find Christian on the phone. As she climbed the stairs one by one, she felt as if she could collapse on the floor and sleep there for hours. She was exhausted. She wasn't sure if it was just being pregnant, or all the stress that came with everything that was happening in her hectic life. As she got close to Christian, she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. His back was facing her as he held his blackberry to his ear.

"I don't care. Just find him. If you don't you're fired. "He said to the person on the other end, and he hung up and turned around

"Ana, I didn't see you there. How long have you been down here? "Christian asked as he linked their fingers together as he took Ana's hand

"I just came down. I heard yelling. "She explained

"Did I wake you? " Christian asked

"Yes. " She admitted

"God, Ana, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was wake you, you've not been sleeping well lately. Fuck, I didn't mean to wake you. "Christian told her, apologetically

"It's okay Christian. What was that call about? "She asked

"Welch thinks that Hyde has an accomplice. " Christian admitted as he went into the kitchen and poured Ana A glass of orange juice. "Drink this"

"An accomplice? " Ana asked, taking a sip of the juice "

"It would appear so. He's going to get to the bottom of this Ana, I promise. And it would appear that Grey Publishing is almost done. But I don't want you going back to work when it opens in two weeks. "Christian demanded

"Christian, I'm going crazy in this house. Please let me go." Ana begged, she wasn't excited about the idea of going to a place where she knew Hyde could have killed plenty of people, but she didn't want to stay in this house for one minute longer

"Ana, I said no. This is not up for discussion. You can be upset with me all you want, but I'd rather have you hate me forever then dead. At least if you hate me, you're still breathing. "Christian said, his tone sad. Ana knew what Christian needed was control. He needed a peace of mind, and although she hated being home all day, she'd give him that.

"I don't like it, but okay. And I don't hate you, I know you're just trying to keep me safe. It's probably better for the better for the baby to avoid stress anyways." Ana whispered

"Thank you, I know it's not easy for you to be here, and I'm sorry for that. I just don't know how else to protect you. This is the one place Hyde can't get into, no matter what he tries, with the gates, security, alarms and the CCTV's there's no way he could enter here. "Christian breathed

"I know. " Ana admitted

"I love you Sweetheart. "

"I love you too."

Leila got out of her car as she pulled up to Ana's old apartment. She recalled the last time she was here. She was ill, and she had a gun. She'd never intended to kill Ana, she just didn't understand. How could Christian treat Ana differently than her? How could he be with Ana in a way that he never was with her? He watched them mingle together in Escala. He let her touch him. Christian never let Leila anywhere near his chest areas. Leila loved, Christian but he'd never loved her. He'd never given her any part of his emotions. But with Ana he was different, he laughed with her, he was over protective with her, way more then he'd been with Leia, he smiled at her, his eyes lit up when he was with her. It was like they were the only two people in the room. It broke Leila's heart. All this time and she still wasn't over him. Why couldn't he love her the way he loved Anastasia. It just wasn't fair. As Leila got to the door, she taped the yellow envelope that Jack had given her to the door. As she got back in her car, her phone began to buzz

"Hello?" She answered

"Is it done? " Jack asked, impatiently

"Yes Jack. "

"Did anyone see you? It will not be good for either of us if they did. "He informed her

"No, I don't think anyone was home. The driveway was empty. "Leila responded

"Good. I'll be in touch, "Jack said then hung up

"Ana? " Christian called from the bedroom as she wrapped herself in a towel from her shower. She'd left Christian to make some phone calls. And he told her he'd come find her as soon as he finished. When she came out of the bathroom and walked to the closet, Christian was staring at her

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Grey? " Christian asked her

"I'm exhausted. Christian why am I so tired? I feel so emotionally and physically drained. "Ana said as she put on a T- shirt and sweats

"It's probably just the stress. Do you want to make an appointment with Dr. Greene? "Christian asked, worriedly

"No, I can wait until our appointment next week. " Ana said, sitting on the bed next to Christian

"I'm worried about you. Being this tired all the time, can't be healthy for you. "He said

"I'm fine. We'll talk to Dr. Greene when we go in," Ana said

"I love you Ana, how about we take a personal day. Just you and me. No staff, with the exception of security, no family, no friends just you and me? "Christian offered

Ana smiled. She loved Christian's loving side. It's a part of him only she got to see. No one really knew Christian the way Ana did and she loved that. He was perfect in every way. Of course he had a lot of flaws, but Ana accepted them because they made him who he was. And to Ana, that made him flawless.

"I'd like that. " Ana admitted, but before they could say another word, there was a knock on the door

When Christian opened the door, Taylor was standing in front of him.

"I apologize for intruding, sir, but you have guest. Mr. Grey and Ms. Kavanaugh are here to see the two of you. They informed me that it's urgent. "Taylor said

"I thought I told you to call me Christian. And the two of them that Ana and I will be right down.

"Alright, _Christian. _" Taylor smirked as he turned to leave

"Are you up for company? " Christian asked Ana as he went back to the bed

"Yes. Come on. "Ana said as she led them downstairs

"Ana! "Kate nearly yelled as she rushed to her best friend and pulled her into a tight bear hug

"Kate, what is wrong? " Ana asked

"Jack Hyde delivered an envelope to my apartment. " Kate cried, Ana had never seen Kate so upset before

"What was in the envelope? " Christian butted in and went into his CEO position

"Here bro. "Elliot said handing Christian the envelope. When he opened it, a D.V.D. fell out

"Why don't you and Kate go upstairs. " Christian suggested, turning to Ana

Ana knew what Christian was trying to do. He didn't want Ana to see whatever was on the disk because last time she had, she locked herself into the bathroom. But she was stronger now, that day she vowed to stop letting Jack Hyde get to her and was going to make good on that promise.

"No." Ana argued

"Ana please. You know what happened last time. "Christian tried to reason with her

"I'm fine Christian, just put the damn Disk in the D.V.D. Player, will you? " Ana snapped

Christian knew he could try to reason with Ana until he was blue in the face, but it didn't matter because she was stubborn

"Fine. " Christian snapped as he went to the TV and put it in

"Hello Katherine. " Jack's face appeared on the television. The sight of him, made Ana fill up with rage and nausea "You may not know me, but then being best friends with that Gold digging tramp, I'm sure my name has come up. I'm hoping that you'll run back to her as soon as this video is over. She and that fucking Christian Grey ruined my life, so now it's time I return the favor. I'm going to kill everyone single person she loves and after I do that, I'm going to torture her and kill her and that brat spawn she's carrying. News gets around. Usually I wouldn't reveal my plan, but I love seeing her get all worked up and breakdown .Gives me a peace of mind. No amount of security is going to keep me out. I'm coming for all of you, don't doubt that. "He finished and then he was gone

Ana stood in front of the TV as he eyes widened in fear. _I'm going to kill every person she loves, and then I'm going to torture her and kill her and that brat spawn she's carrying. _Jack had said. Little Blip. No! She vowed she would never let anything happen to him, and she was going to keep that promise. She'd never let anyone hurt him, or anyone else. Jack Fucking Hyde was never getting to anyone she cared about. She'd kill him herself if she had to.

"Ana? " Christian spoke, not sure how his wife would react to all of this

"He's not going to hurt anyone. Right? "Ana asked

"No, he's not. I promise. Jack won't get near them. Or our baby. It's going to be okay." He said pulling her into his arms "I'll protect you"

"I know." She said

"How long ago did you receive this? " Christian asked Kate as Ana pulled away and linked her fingers with Christian's

"When I came home from shopping, it was there. It was about an hour ago. It could have been there for hours, for all I know. "Kate said calmly

"It's best if you stay with Elliot for right now, Kate. There is no telling what Jack is capable of right now. He's so set on revenge that neither of you are safe. I'll put security on you both twenty four seven, and don't bother trying to get out of it because until Jack is gone, it isn't up for a discussion. "Christian said as he began to dial a number on his blackberry and put it to his ear

"Okay. " Kate said

"Welch. I need you to track Jack Hyde down like five minutes ago. I don't care, I told you to find him. … Don't give me excuses. Just get it fucking done before he hurts someone else. Yes. Find him. "Christian said then hung up

"I need to make some calls. Elliot call me if Jack threatens the two of you again. Taylor will take you home. Ana come with me. "Christian said

After saying goodbye to Kate and Elliot, Ana followed her husband to their bedroom.

"What are we going to do? " Ana asked

"We're not doing anything. You're going to relax. And I'm going to go talk to Sawyer and Taylor. And we're going to be hiring yet some more security."

"I need to do something. Do you expect me to just sit here and do nothing? "Ana asked her husband as he cupped her face

"That's exactly what you're going to do, because it's what's going to keep you safe Anastasia

"What about you, who's keeping you safe Christian. We have this conversation over and over. You're protecting me, but no one is protecting you. "Ana shouted at her husband

"Ana... "

"No just stop. Christian I'm pregnant. And if anything happens to you, I won't survive. Think about our baby. Ray is my father in every way, but he's not my real father. My real father died. Remember? I don't want our child to go through that. I don't want him to grow up without you. I can't lose you Christian, you're all I have. "Ana said sinking to her knees. Christian knelt in front of her as she put her face in her hands

"Hey, Ana, Look at me. " Christian begged.

She felt the tears coming as she looked up at him

"I'm not going anywhere. I know you worry about me, but I'm fine. Sometimes I forget how easily you worry about me. I spent so long always looking out for myself that as I said I forget I have someone who worries now. I know you're worried, but I'm going to be fine. We all are. Little Blip is not going to grow up without his dad. I'm going to give him everything. He'll never want for anything. I'll teach him to play piano, and we'll play sports. When he's old enough I'll teach him the proper way to treat a woman, and through all of this, I'll be with you. I'm not leaving you. I didn't go through 28 years of hell to find you just to lose you so soon. It's you and me Ana. We'll get through this. We'll always get through anything. Our love is strong. Don't you believe that by now? "Christian asked

"Of course I do, but Christian Jack said he'd kill everyone I loved. " Ana said

"I know what he said, but he won't I'll kill him before I let him kill anyone we love. "

"But. " Ana started to say, but Christian placed a finger over Ana's lips

Christian could see Ana breaking, but he didn't know what he could say to convince her that he'd be okay. He said the only thing that he could think of.

"_I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart, our union and you. I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless o where life takes us. I will protect you, trust you and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I promise to cherish you uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is now yours. I give you mind, my heart and my love from this moment on as long as we both shall live." Repeated the vows he said on their wedding day _

"I made you that promise what seems like a long time ago, and I vow to keep it for the rest of my life, Ana. I'm going to be okay and so are you and Blip. You have to have a little bit of faith, because if you don't you're going to come crashing down." Christian said

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you is all. "Ana admitted as Christian wiped away her unwanted tears

"Shhh. Are you tired? Want a bath? Tea? What can I do "Christian asked

"I'd love to just lay in bed. I don't want to nap, but I would like to relax a little bit. "Ana admitted.

_**Ana stared as Jack held a gun to Christian's head. All her worse fears were becoming a reality. She tried to get free of the set of handcuffs that made her a prisoner to the pole. She thought about screaming, but then no one would hear her through the sound proof room of a basement in the middle of nowhere. All she could do was beg. Beg of the life of the man she loved.**_

"_**Jack, please let him go." She begged **_

_**Jack turned, just enough so she could see his face. A smile appeared. He was amused by Ana's pain**_

"_**Oh Ana, Ana, this has been a long time coming. I hadn't planned on killing him, but when he found me, I knew I had to take care of him." Jack commented as he tightened his grip on the bed**_

"_**Ana stop talking. He's not going to listen to you. I love you. And I'm sorry. You'll be okay. Taylor will find you, and when our son is born, you tell him I loved him. "Christian said as it dawned on him that these would be the last moments of his life. He wanted them to be spent, reminding Ana that he loved her with every fiber that was inside of him. **_

"_**Christian, I'm not ready to lose you. " Ana cried as unwanted tears fell from her eyes. She tried to pull on the handcuff to become lose, but it didn't work, instead she just got red marks on her wrist. **_

"_**You'll be okay. Just hold on to the fact that I love. You don't ever have to let that go. I'll always be with you in here. "Christian told her as he placed a hand over his heart.**_

"_**I don't want you in my heart, Christian, I want you to be here with me. Physically. "Ana mentioned as she wiped away her tears with her free hand**_

"_**I hate to ruin this precious moment, but I need to get this show on the road. " Jack chided.**_

"_**I love you Ana." Christian reminded her one last time "Close your eyes." He looked to Ana, knowing that if these were his last moments alive that the last thing he wanted to see was his wife **_

"_**I don't want to." Ana said but before Christian could respond, Jack pulled the trigger **_

"_**NO! CHRISTIAN! "Ana screamed, tearfully, as she once again tried to get her hand free **_

Ana's eyes flew open when she felt someone shaking her. As she looked up, she was met with worried concerned Grey Eyes. Christian. It was just a dream. Her Fifty was okay and safe. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she crawled in Christian's arms. Her safe zone. Jack Hyde was starting to take a toll on her. Was it no enough that He'd threatened to kill her and everyone she loved? She couldn't even escape him in sleep.

"Why are you crying Ana?" Christian asked, framing her face between his hands

"I'm fine. " She assured him, trying to avoid the conversation of her nightmare

"Talk to me." He begged

"It's nothing. " She lied

"Ana, it's not nothing. You were screaming. I heard you all the way from my study. It wasn't just a scream, it was a massive scream, like you were being murdered. "Christian told her

"I just had a bad dream.

"Care to share? " Christian asked her, impatiently, all he really wanted was for Ana to open up to him, but lately she was a million miles away from where he was

"No." Ana said coldly

"Please, talk to me. " Christian begged

"I dreamt that… You… Jack. "Ana stuttered as the tears came rolling down the sides of her cheeks "I dreamt that you died. Jack killed you.

"This is really taking a toll on you. I hate seeing you so upset. Ana, I think you should go visit your mom for a few weeks. "Christian suggested

Ana stared at him in confusion. How could he want her to leave?

"You want me to leave? " She asked softly, her tone full of disappointment and hurt

"God no, don't ever think that for one second. I can't stand to be away from you during a work day, let alone a few weeks. But you're always upset. This Jack situation is stressing you out and it's not good for you nor is it good for the baby. I just thought that you getting away could be good for you."

"I don't want to be away from you. Please don't make me go. "Ana begged, with pleading, blue eyes

"I'm going to make you, if you decide to go, that's on you. I just thought I would attempt to bring it up to you. If you don't want to, then you don't have to. "Christian whispered as he softly planted kisses on her shoulder

"I just need you. I'll be okay if I just have you. "Ana said truthfully

She knew that she wasn't going to let jack control her emotions. Jack Hyde would go down once and for all, even if she had to put a bullet in him herself. She was done letting him hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews. It makes me so happy to know that all of you enjoy this story. It's no secret that I've been so focused on my original book, that I've been neglecting you with the lack of fanfiction chapters. I apologize for that. I'm trying to fit this story, my other fanfic and my book all into my busy schedule, but when I come home from work every day the only thing I want to write is my book. But I'm really, really trying, which is why I am going to give you two chapters today. I apologize for the mistakes**_

"Is the baby okay? " Ana asked Dr. Greene as the woman finished examining her

"Yes, the baby is just fine for now. My concern isn't necessarily the baby at the moment. It's you Anastasia. You're blood pressure is pretty high, too high for a woman carrying a baby. "She informed her

"What does that mean? "Christian cut in as he sat holding Ana's hand

"It means that you need to find a way to reduce her stress levels, for not only the sake of her but for the baby. I don't want her to have another episode as she did the night you found her on the floor. Stress is normal during a pregnancy, but you're beyond stress. I get that with everything that is going on, it's hard. And I believe that if you can find a way to relax and reduce your stress that you'll have a healthy baby when the time comes to deliver, but if not, anything can happen. "Dr. Green explained,

"Reduce stress? That's your opinion?" Christian asked

"Yes. You're about twelve weeks into this pregnancy, which makes you about three months pregnant. Considering you conceived in September, and it's now December. And you still have a while to go, and I want to deliver a healthy Grey baby. There are ways to reduce stress. Try mediation, when stressed. A massage? Some woman even find yoga to be of use, anything that will help you reduce stress would be best at this point. Next time I see you, I want that blood pressure down. "Dr. Greene demanded

"I'll be sure to make sure it is. I'll do whatever it takes. Thank you, Dr. Greene. "Christian said

"You're all set. Be sure to make another appointment for next month. And by your next visit I may be able to tell you the sex of the baby, if you'd like of course. "Dr. Greene said, right before exiting the room

"What are you thinking about? "Christian asked Ana worriedly as she stared at the door, still wearing her hospital gown

"She said, we might be able to know the sex of the baby. " Ana said, smiling "Our baby. "

"Are you going to want to know? " Christian asked

"I don't know, I mean, I want to, but at the same time it's exciting to not know. I know it's a boy though, I can just feel it. "Ana spoke, as Christian handed her, her clothes

"We'll discuss it. Right now you just need to get dressed, so we can get you home and try this distress Ana plan. "Christian said firmly

"Distress Ana Plan?" Ana questioned

"Yes." Christian answered

"What is that? " She asked, when she realized Christian wasn't going to give anything away

"It's the plan where we go home, I undress you, make love to you very sweetly, and then give you a bath. After that I give you a nice massage right before you slip into a nap. After you wake, I bring you dinner in bed with a health desert. We then watch a movie of your choice and then we go to sleep but not before giving you one last massage." Christian said "And through all this we are not once going to mentioned the words Jack Fucking Hyde. "

"You can't pretend… "Ana started to say but was cut off by a finger placed over her mouth

"No. You're going to listen to what I say, or I'll take you over my knee right here in this office and not give two fucks about who walks in. "Christian commanded

Ana laughed "I was beginning to wonder when Demanding Christian was coming back. "

"Here he is baby. Now what do you say we come home and get to the plan?"

"Yes sir. " Ana saluted him

"Come on, Mrs. Grey. " Christian said placing the gown on the bed and leading her out of the room.

"I love you, so much. " Christian said between planting kisses down his wife's body as they made love

"I love you too." Ana said, gasping for breath, just as Christian pulled out of her and fell beside her

"See baby, it was worth the wait wasn't it? I wanted to make sure all those bruises were gone before making love to you. I couldn't risk hurting you. "

"You wouldn't have hurt me, but yes, it was definitely worth the wait. Christian, Thank you. "Ana said

Feeling confused, Christian shifted on his side, to face Ana. "For what?"

"Falling in love with me, taking care of me no matter what, wanting our baby, accepting me for who I am, buying and fixing up this house and always putting me first. " Ana said, as a joyful tear slid down her face

"I love you, that's all that is. I can't see my life when you're not in it. You're my light. "Christian said as he gently wiped away the tear and kissed her nose

"I love you too." Ana said, just as Christian's phone rang

"Grey." He answered, as his face fell

"What? When?" Christian asked, as his voice became serious "Okay. I'll be down soon. ""Yes." Then he hung up

"What's the matter? " Ana asked

"Nothing. " Christian snapped moving from the bed

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I believe I promised to give you a bath." Christian reminded her as he lifted her from the bed and carried her to the bathroom, wrapped in a sheet, setting her on the counter of the bathroom

"Are you going to bathe with me? " Ana asked

"I'm not. " Christian admitted

"Why?" Ana asked, as the disappointment hit her

"Because I'm going to wash you, and then your hair, then you're going to sit in here and let your muscles relax while I go discuss some things with Taylor. " Christian replied, as he filled the tub with bubble bath soap

"Jack stuff? " Ana asked, breaking her promise not to talk about him

"I thought I told you we weren't going to talk about that Fucker! "Christian scolded her

"Well that's what you're going to do, isn't it? And even worse, you're not going to tell me anything. "Ana said

Running his fingers through his hair, Christian sighed "That's exactly what's going to happen, Ana, because it's the only thing that's going to keep you from getting stressed. You want to get upset at that, then go for It, I will not apologize for keeping a secret from you when I know all it will do will cause you pain and stress. If that makes me selfish, that fine, that's what I'll be. I won't put you in any more danger. "Christian preached

"It's not fair, Christian. Why are you treating me like such a child?" She whined

"I'm not treating you like a child. " Christian replied, his tone full of anger

"Yes you are." She screamed

"Ana, calm down, you're blowing this all out of proportion. " Christian said as he went to touch her but she backed away

"Ana... "He tried to touch her again but she backed away even more

"Get out. " She said, not able to look at him

"Ana please stop. " Christian begged her, he never meant this to become a fight, all he wanted to do was keep her from overworking herself and stressing out and now it seemed that the thing he tried to prevent, was thing he caused

"I said, Get out. Just leave me alone, I can wash myself. I'm not five. I can't stand to look at you right now. You treat me like a child, well guess what? I'm not. And I don't agree with you saying you're not going to tell me anything. So just get out, and don't come back. I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone for the rest of the night. "Ana snapped

"Please stop. " Christian begged

"Fucking get out Christian." Ana yelled turning, so she wasn't facing him

Without another word, Christian left the bathroom as he slammed the door behind him

Sinking to the floor, Ana began to sob. What was wrong with her? She knew it wasn't Christian she was bad at, yet that didn't stop her from treating him so horribly. He didn't deserve that. If anything, Ana did. She was the most horrible wife in the world. How could she be so cold? Jack was tearing her marriage apart and she wasn't sure how to stop it. She was taking all of her anger out on Christian when the only thing he wanted to do was protect her and little blip. Forgetting reality, Ana climbed in the bath, as the tears continued to run down her face.

After going back into the bedroom, Ana felt the emptiness. She'd told Christian not to come back for the rest of the night, when all she wanted was him to make love to her and touch her the way he'd done that afternoon. She didn't deserve him one bit. She knew there was nothing she could do to make him forgive her for the appalling way she'd acted, she just wanted to sleep it away in hopes that jack wouldn't haunt her nightmares.

Christian sat in his study after his meeting with Taylor attempting to work, but thoughts of Ana consumed his mind. She was falling apart, and he couldn't stop it. All he wanted to do was protect her and Blip, and all he'd done was cause a huge fight between the two of them. Taylor had informed her that they had a lead on Jack, but as it turned out Jack was just playing mind games. It wasn't him at all. Christian couldn't wait for the day to get his hands on Hyde so he could wrap his hands around his throat and watch the life suck out of him the way he was doing to his beloved Anastasia. The woman, who wouldn't hurt a fly was being hurt in the most unimaginable way

"I'm sorry." Christian looked up see Ana, in pajama shorts and a tank time. He could see the evidence of old tears on her reddened face, as she stood in the doorway. Christian was at loss for words, so he said nothing.

"Christian do you hate me? " She asked, beginning to cry again

"God, no Ana. How could you ever think that? "He said rushing to her side and leading her to the couch in his study "I love you."

"I was a jerk. I didn't mean what I said, I know you're just trying to protect me. I know that you just don't want anything to happen to Blip or me, and I love you for that. Jack, is getting to me more than I thought. Every time I convince myself that I'm not going to let him to destroy my life, he finds a way to do it. "Ana admitted

"Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't mean that I was going to keep big things from you. I only met that it was a need to know basis. If something horribly bad happened, I wouldn't keep it from you, but you don't need to worry about every small thing that Hyde does. The stress is making your blood pressure raise, and I thought by not telling you every detail would help you not be so stressed or worried all the time. That's all. "Christian said, his voice full of sympathy

"I know. I over reacted. Can you forgive me?" She asked, afraid of the answer

"I can't. " He said

"I understand." Ana felt her heart sink as she stood, but as she went to walk he pulled her back,

"Hey, will you just listen to me? I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive you for. You have to do something wrong to get forgiveness, and you've done nothing wrong." Christian informed her

"I'm sorry. " She said rushing into his arms as he held them out

"Shhh. It'll be okay sweetheart. I promise."

Leila and jack sat in yet another coffee shop, as they talked about his diabolical plan.

"Can I ask you a question? " Leila asked

"Anything, you want beautiful. " Jack tried to charm her

"Why did you choose me? " She asked

"I liked the poetry of you. You're strong, beautiful, kind." Jack lied, the truth was he was using Leila. He didn't give two shits about her. Hell, when all this was over she could be dead and he wouldn't think twice about it. He just needed a way to get to Ana without revealing where he was staying, or getting caught.

"Okay" She half smiled, something about all of this just didn't seem right to her.

After leaving the coffee shop, Leila decided to follow Jack to see what he was really up to. He promised he just wanted revenge, nothing bad would happen though, she needed to make sure he was telling the truth. She followed him into an Alley where he met someone. He had a gun, and Jack was paying for it.

"Are you sure you want to do this man? " The unfamiliar voice asked

"That gold digging bitch took everything from me. Payback time."

"What about Grey? " He asked

"Grey will remained unharmed as long as he doesn't interfere. The death of his wife, will hurt just enough for me to be satisfied. "Jack said, amusement in his eyes

Not paying attention, Leia didn't notice when the conversation ended and she was standing face to face with Jack.

"What the fuck are you doing here Leia? " Jack snapped, his eyes, icy cold blue

"I … I... You lied. "She finally said as she began to cry

"If I told you the truth, would you have joined me? " Jack asked

"No."

"I did what I had to do."

Leila wiped her tears and held her head up. "I'm done. "

"You're not done. " Jack snapped grabbing her arm

"You have two choices, you stay and see this plan through, or you can watch your master get shot in the head. I won't think twice about hurting him because of you." Jack threatened

Despite everything, Leila still loved Christian. Despite the fact that he took away her funding for school, she cared about him. She couldn't watch him die. She couldn't do that. And she wouldn't do that to Anastasia. Despite the fact that she got a part of Christian that Leila never did, Ana made him happy, and Leila wouldn't be the one to take that away from her.

"You can't hurt him." She whispered

"You stay, and I promise he'll remain unharmed. But if you so much as to reveal one word of this to anyone, and I'll kill him while you watch. "Jack scolded "Now you're going to do something for me, or I'll go kill him right now. Got it? "Jack yelled

Leila said nothing, Jack frightened her. She just nodded as he yanked her down the street, as he dug into her skin

"You're going to take this, then you're going to make sure the new security is at the house and pretend to be a close friend of hers that will get you in. And then you're going to kill her. I want my revenge on the Grey's and I want it now. Got it? "Jack asked

"I can't…" Leila started to sob "She never did anything to me."

"Stop with the fucking tears. You do what I say, or Christian dies. "Jack said

"Fine. "

Christian watched Ana sleep for hours. He was elated that he was finally back in her good graces again, but he hated seeing her so fragile. She was always so strong. Jack Hyde was going to die, if it was the last thing Christian ever did.

"Christian? " Ana stirred in her sleep

"You awake?" He asked, not sure if she was talking in her sleep or if she was awake

"Christian, I love you. Please don't leave. "She said, when Christian sat on the bed, he took note to his wife still asleep

"Please. I love you, if you leave he'll kill you..." "NO!" Ana screamed

After shaking her violently for five minutes, she finally opened her eyes as she went searching for where she was." Ana you scared me to death. I don't know what these dreams are about, but they need to stop. We're going to see Flynn tomorrow." Christian demanded

"I'm sorry. " She said

"It's not your fault. It'll be okay, I promise. I'll fix this. "He said, as he walked across the room and opened the mini fridge he had put in there for her when she began to get cravings and pulled out a bottle of orange juice "Here, drink this. "

After gulping it down, Ana noticed her tank top wet, with sweat.

"I'll get you another. " Christian said, as he observed her

"Can I just have one of your shirts? " She asked

Smiling, Christian pulled out one of his shirts and sat it on the bed

"Are you okay? " He asked

"I don't know. I keep dreaming you die. What's wrong with me?" She asked after changing into her favorite kind of pajamas.

"It'll be okay. I promise. We'll talk to Flynn to see if there's anything he can do for you that's also safe for the baby." Christian soothed her

"Okay."

When Ana woke the next morning, Christian had already left for work. He left her a note telling her they'd be seeing Flynn that evening. As Ana got out of bed and went downstairs, she remembered Gail came down with the flu so she wouldn't be in that day. She fixed herself some oatmeal with tea and sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea and ate in silence.

"Mrs. Grey? " She heard Sawyer call her name as he came into the kitchen

"Oh, hi Sawyer." She greeted him

"Mr. Grey wanted me to check on you, to make sure you were feeling okay, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm okay Sawyer, thank you. Would you like some breakfast? "Ana offered

"I already ate ma'am. But thank you for the offer. If there's nothing I can get for you, I should get back." Sawyer informed her

"Sawyer, can I ask you a question?" Ana asked

"Of course. " Sawyer said, taking the seat next to her

"You, Taylor and the rest of the security team, you're going to find him, right? " Ana asked, nervously

"Mrs. Grey, I know you're worried about Hyde and after what you've been through, you have every right to be. But we're professionals, believe in us to do our job and keep you safe." Sawyer said

"What about Christian? Who's protecting him?" Ana asked, horrified

"We are. As I said, we're professionals. We're trained to do this. Mrs. Grey, you and your husband are going to be fine. And we will catch Hyde before that baby is born so the three of you can live a long and happy life without any danger. "Sawyer vowed

"How do you know that though, you can't even track him down?"

"The thing about criminals? They can never stop being criminals. They're bound to make a mistake every so often, and when Jack makes his, we'll be there to catch him, and then, we'll hand him to the police and he'll be gone out of your lives for good."

"I hope so. " Ana began to cry

"Mrs. Grey, are you okay? " Sawyer asked, unsure of how to handle her crying

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from your job. You can get back if you want now. "She said, but the truth was she just didn't want to be alone "

"How about I stay with you for a little longer and keep you company. Mr. Grey would kill me, then bring me back to fire me if I left you in here alone, this upset. "He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her

"Thank you sawyer." She smiled

As Ana watched TV, she couldn't get into it. After Sawyer left, she couldn't stop thinking of Christian. All she wanted was for Christian to come home, so she could stop worrying about him. Ever since her dreams about him dying started, she'd been so worried about him. She heard a sound from behind and when she turned around someone was eyeing her intensely.

It was Leila.

"Hello Ana." She smiled

Ana stared in disbelief as Leila stood in front of her. It was like reliving the day at the apartment all over again, except Christian wasn't here to save her. How did she get in with all the extra security? Where was Sawyer?

"Leila, what are you doing in my house and how the hell did you get in here?" Ana asked, her tone full of anger. It was bad enough she had to deal with Elena and Jack, she couldn't take one of Christian's crazy ex submissive's

"It wasn't that hard, really. The new Security that master hired, believed me when I told them I was an old friend. That Sawyer guy was off on a bathroom break. "Leila explained

"That doesn't explain why you're here. " Ana snapped as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself some juice

"I'm here on behalf of Jack Hyde." Leila spoke, and before Ana could take a drink of her juice the glass fell to the floor splattering juice all over the floor as the glass broke into a million little pieces

"You're working with Jack?" Ana asked, her voice shaky

"Yes. He approached me with an offer I couldn't refuse. I knew it was wrong, but master cut me off when I approached you that day at your job. He took away funding from my schooling, and I became nothing. I just wanted him to feel sorry. But now… "Leila began as she felt her heart sink for what she was supposed to do

"You're working with Jack all because Christian decided not to pay for your art. That's not his responsibility. The only reason he did that was because he felt he owed you, he felt like he was the reason that you had a breakdown. He did care about you, maybe he didn't have romantic feelings for you, maybe the way he cared for you was platonic, but he did. And how did you repay him? You did the thing he told you not to do, you came to visit me. I'm not saying Christian was right the way he handled things, but he needs control, he is overprotective. And you doing what you did was the last straw for him. And how do you think he's going to react when he finds out you're working for Jack? The very man who's trying to destroy our family." Ana preached to the woman in front of her

"I have to. There's no other way. I'm in too deep now. "Leila said, as she took out the gun and pointed it directly at Ana.

"There's always a choice, Leila, don't make the wrong one. If you do this, your life will be over. You'll go to prison. "Ana tried to reason

"My life is already over. " Leila said as she moved closer to Ana "Now get down on your knees."

Ana didn't think twice about obeying the words that Leila demanded. She knew if she had any chance of surviving this, if she had any way to make sure Little Blip would be okay, she had to do everything Leila told her too.

"Please don't do this. " Ana begged for her life

"I have to." Leila managed to say, she didn't want to do this anymore then Ana wanted to be the victim, but it was ether Ana or Christian, and she wouldn't let Jack hurt him

"Why?" Ana asked, in a soft whisper

"He said, if I didn't kill you, that he'd kill Master. I can't let him kill master. His life is too valuable. "

"He won't ever forgive you if you do this. Christian cares about you, in a platonic way, but if you do this, he'll hate you. If you kill me and our baby, Christian will never forgive you, in fact he'll spend the rest of his life making sure he gets justice. "Ana informed Leila in a cold voice

"Baby? Leila asked in a hurt tone

"Yes. I'm pregnant. Christian and I are going to be parents. "Ana explained, in hopes that it would save her life

"I'm sorry. I still have to do it." Leila said as she pointed the gun to Ana's head, but just as she went to pull the trigger the door busted open, and three men stood in the doorway.

Ana felt relief hit her when she looked up to see Sawyer, Taylor, and Christian.

"Leila. Put that gun down. "Christian demanded as he took a step closer

"I can't. It's you or her. I chose her. I couldn't let you die." Leila said

"She's working with Jack Christian, nothing you say is going to change her mind. " Ana almost yelled to her husband

"Jack? How could you do that Leila?" Christian asked "Put that gun down right now, and step away from my wife. Now. "Christian said as he stood approximately five inches away from the woman who was holding a gun to his wife's head

"But he'll kill you. " Leila whispered

"I don't care, so let him. My life means nothing without Ana. You let her go right now. "Christian said as he went all dominant.

Slowly, Leila released the gun from Ana's head and backed away. "Give me the gun." Christian demanded and Leila obeyed

"Get her out of here, Taylor. " Christian said as he rushed to Ana.

"Baby, are you okay? God, when Sawyer called, I was so worried I had to get home. Ana, you could have been killed again. "Christian said as everyone vanished from the room

"I'm okay. I just need you. Christian, I thought I was never going to see you again. I just wanted to protect Blip." Ana explained

"You're both okay. Listen, I hate to leave you right now, but I have to go talk to Taylor, and figure out how she got in here. "Christian said as he helped Ana to the couch

"She said that she told the new security she was an old friend, and they didn't question it. " Ana replied

Christian's jaw tightened. "Fuck! Does no one know how to do anything! They're fucking fired. "

"Christian, I'm sorry." Ana apologized

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Listen, Taylor can wait, let's go upstairs and take a bath."


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I'm very anxious to work on my book but I wasn't going to break my promise to update this. That would be very mean. Enjoy I'm going to try to update tomorrow before I go to work but I can't promise anything. Thank you for all the support and Sorry for the grammar mistakes. **_

Ana lay in bed that night, feeling the absence that was her husband. He'd been there when she fell asleep, but when she rolled over to cuddle up with him, he'd been gone. She felt lonely without him next to her, and more than that she felt unsafe. Ever since the incident that afternoon, Ana had been paranoid, she was afraid to be alone in a room by herself. Throwing the covers off, she went in search of her husband and found him in his study, with a little lamp on. He was typing quickly on his laptop as Ana walked in.

"What are you doing up?" Christian asked, closing his laptop as he felt her presence

"I woke up, and you were gone. " Ana admitted as she walked across the room and sat in his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck

"I'm sorry. I just had to get some work done. I didn't realize you'd wake up. "Christian defended

"its okay. " She lied

Christian sighed, knowing Ana was still having a hard time dealing with what happened "You're still a bit shaken up over what happened today, aren't you? " Christian asked, his tone full of concern for his wife

"I guess. I just, I thought she was going to kill me. Christian if it was this easy for her to get in, then imagine how easy it would be for Jack." Ana mentioned as she stared into her favorite set of grey eyes

"Listen, I don't want you to worry, and I know that it's asking a lot of you, especially considering everything that has happened, but I promise everything is going to be alright. I fired those men that let her in. And we hired new security. And we even have a new rule, everyone who wishes to enter our property is to show ID. No matter who they are. My parents, Kate, Elliot, Mia, your parents. And security has a list of who may and may not enter. Ana we've taken all the precautions necessary to protect our family, there's no way he can hurt you from inside this house. I promise you that. "Christian vowed

"I'm being silly, aren't i? " Ana asked

"Not at all, it's understandable. But baby, you'll be alright. You need to sleep though, you've not been sleeping at night, and that's not good for you or the baby. And you haven't been up to eating much either, and that's not just affecting you, but the baby as well. Did you take the medication John gave you when he stopped by, he said it was safe for Blip." Christian asked stroking Ana's arm

"Yes, he kept the nightmares away, but Christian, I just can't fall back asleep." Ana admitted

"Let's see what we can do about that. When I was doing some research, I heard warm milk can help with not being able to sleep. "Christian said as he led Ana out of his study and to the kitchen

"Warm milk? That sounds icky, "Ana said sticking out her tongue

Christian laughed "Icky? Since when does Anastasia Grey say things like Icky? "

"Since the words warm milk makes my stomach curl "Ana replied

"Well let's make a deal, you try it, and if you don't like it, then we'll go upstairs and I'll help you relax so you can sleep. " Christian bargained

"Okay. "Ana said, as Christian handed her the cup that he retrieved from the microwave.

After taking a sip, Ana ran upstairs to the bathroom as she felt the nausea hit her.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked as he watched her sit on her knees in front of the toilet

"I'm fine. It just didn't agree with the baby. I don't think I'll be able to drink milk for the rest of this pregnancy, unless it's chocolate. "

"Okay, come on, let's try something else. " Christian offered, as he helped her back in bed, and began to massage her back and quickly, before noticing it was happening, she fell back into a deep sleep. The best sleep she'd had for months.

Christian watched as Ana fluttered her eyelids the next morning. She'd fallen asleep before her, and he woke up before her. And if he was being honest, he liked it because it meant that she was sleeping, without nightmares. She needed to get as much sleep as possible. Sneaking out of bed, he went downstairs to plan a surprise for his wife. After all she'd been through, and everything that has happened, he wanted to have a peace of mind and a little bit of happiness.

"Good morning, Christian, "Gail greeted him as he came into the kitchen

"Morning Gail are you feeling better? " Christian asked

"Much, thank you. Can I get you some breakfast? "

"Yes, I'd like you to make some French toast, turkey bacon and scrambled eggs. Ana's still asleep, so I want to surprise her with breakfast in bed. "Christian smiled

Smiling, Gail said nothing, she just admired the man that became of Christian Grey. Since meeting Anastasia, Christian had done a 180 in who he was. He'd completely changed, and for the better. Anyone who'd known the man he was before would have seen that.

Carrying the tray of food up to the bedroom, Christian felt a hint of happiness run through his veins. He enjoyed making Ana happy. And he enjoyed being her loving Christian.

"Good morning Sleepyhead. " Christian spoke after placing the tray on the night stand. He gently placed a kiss on her lips, as if to wake her up, as they were playing a part in sleeping beauty

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. " Ana giggled

"I love that sound. It's been so long since I've heard it. "Christian said, as his expression grew softer

"So is there a reason you're waking me up at eight am? " Ana joked

"I brought you breakfast. " Christian said, pointing to the tray that sat on the night stand

Ana felt her mouth start to water as she stared at the food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelt the food. Noticing her reaction, Christian grabbed the tray and set it on the bed as he watched her eat every bite of food. He loved watching her eat, she was beautiful with everything she did.

"Thank you." Ana finally said, after wiping her mouth with a napkin

"You're welcome sweetheart. " He smiled

"Can I ask you something? " Ana asked, not entirely sure about how she would voice her question

"Of course." He responded setting the tray back on the night stand

"What happened to her?" Ana asked

"To who?"

"Leila." Ana whispered

"She's in jail."

"On what charges?"

"Attempted murder. She'll remain there until her arraignment. . " Christian responded coldly

"Can' you do anything to help her? " Ana asked

"Why the fuck would I do that? " Christian snapped

"Because she only did what she had to do. Christian despite everything Leila is still in love with you, she didn't make the smartest of decisions, no, but she only did what she did to protect you. She doesn't deserve to be in prison. "Ana said, knowing that the conversation would more and likely end up in a fight

"Stop. Just stop. She tried to kill you. "

"Only because Jack told her if she didn't, she'd kill you. It was lose, lose situation. "Ana defended

"She should have never gotten involved with him in the first place." Christian scolded

"I'm not disagreeing, but in a way I understand. She was lost, you cut her off after one mistake, she didn't know where else to go. She was angry. But you have to give her some credit, when she found out the truth, when she found out what Jack was really planning, she tried to get out. "Ana defended Leila.

"Ana, why are you defending her?"

"Because, I know how it feels to love you Christian. I know how it feels to love you, and lose you, maybe you and I were only apart for those five days, but they were the darkest five days of my life. And the truth is, I didn't think I'd ever get over you, and I was right. Honestly, she is so consumed by love by you that all she wanted was something that kept her busy. She wanted one thing from you, and that was for you to love her the way she loves you. It's unrequited love Christian. Despite the fact that you love me, she still loves you. "Ana said quietly

"So you want me to help her because you feel sorry for her? " Christian asked

"No, I'm asking you, as your wife to help her because, deep down she's a nice person. I'm asking you to help her because she's nothing like Jack Hyde. I'm asking you to help her because it's the right thing to do. And you know that. "

Christian knew he couldn't say no to his wife when she looked at him with her pleading, blue eyes.

"You know it's impossible to say no to you, right? " Christian smiled "I'll see what I can do, but it won't be for her, it will be for you. And if she so much as comes on inch near you, I swear I'll destroy her. "

"I know. " Ana kissed Christian on the cheek

After two months with no word from Jack, Christian and Ana began to relax a bit. They were able to have a relaxing thanksgiving, and Christmas without having to look of their shoulders. Of course he still wouldn't life security, especially knowing Jack was out there somewhere, and worse than that he helped Leila get out, so for all he knew they could now be accomplices again. He wouldn't risk anything that hurt Ana.

"What are you thinking about? " Ana asked Christian as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Dr. Greene. They were finding out the sex of the baby today. With her being five months pregnant and her belly was getting bigger by the moment.

"Oh nothing, "Christian said placing a hand on her stomach

"God, I'm getting so fat. " Ana sighed

"Stop that. "

"It's true. "

"It's not. " Christian demanded as he glared at her

Before she could respond Dr. Greene called them and led them to a room

"Do you want to know the sex? " She asked as they did a sonogram and listened to the baby's heartbeat

"Yes. " Ana said firmly

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Grey, in approximately four months, you'll be giving birth to a healthy baby boy. " Dr. Greene smiled, finishing up the exam

"A boy. I knew it. "Ana said

"You called it, you did. Now we don't have to change that nursery. "Christian joked

"It'll be so perfect. Christian, we're going to have a son. He's going to be just like you. "Ana said

Christian froze. Just like him? Christian didn't want that. Christian wasn't a man to look up to

"Stop. You're a wonderful man. "Ana said, observing his behavior.

"You two are free to go. Be sure to make an appointment for next month. "

"Thank you. " Ana said, sitting up

"Aren't you afraid? " Christian asked as Ana put her clothes back on

"Afraid of what? "

"That our son will end up like me. Surely, I'm not a man to look up to. "He sighed

"But you are, Christian, despite what you think of yourself. You're kind, giving, funny, amazing, sure there are times when you go overboard, but it's only because you love me so much. And you'll love our son just as much as he'll love you. We're simple and strong Christian, and we're going to be a family now. "Ana stated

"I love you sweetheart. Let's go home. "

Leila decided to walk home from work, it was a beautiful day off, and she felt refreshed. She was glad to finally have her life back. She couldn't be any more grateful for what Christian and Ana had done for her. More like Ana. Christian came to visit her when she was in jail, and told her everything Ana said, and of course she couldn't thank Ana in person so she wrote her a letter. Christian picked a wonderful woman to fall in love with and she wished them all the happiness in the world.

"Well, well, look what we have here." She heard a voice from behind her call. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Jack

She knew it was probably best to face him, get it out of the way, but she pretended not to hear him, began to pace faster to get home, but as she took another step she felt her hair being grabbed and she was pushed to the ground.

"Please, don't kill me. " Leila pleaded for her life as she looked up at Jack

"Sweetheart, your life is too valuable. I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to send a message to you, and the Grey's. No one crosses me. "He said, Leila saw the punch coming as she closed her eyes tightly

She felt the darkness coming, rather than fight it, she let it consume her. She didn't care. Jack was winning, and she knew Christian wouldn't care. Leila was going to die, that was the end. She screwed up everything when she made a deal with the devil, and this was her karma

Ana and Christian lay on the couch of their living room as the talked about the baby. Ana was overwhelmed with excitement about the fact that they were having a boy.

"Have you thought about names? " Christian asked

"Well, I was thinking for a boy, that we could middle name him Raymond. " Ana suggested, not sure what Christian would think.

"I like that. " Christian smiled against her neck "What about first names? "

"Well, I chose the middle name, I want you to choose the first name. "

"Okay. I'll have to think about it though, how are you feeling? Are you tired? "

"I'm okay, I just want you to hold me like this forever. " Ana said

Christian felt his heart melt. Everything he would ever need was in his arms. Ana made his life complete and soon, they'd have a little baby boy. Christian remembered the way he'd acted toward Ana when he found out she was pregnant. He'd been cold to her, and here he was being joyful about the fact that he was going to be a father. He'd never thought he could do it, but with Ana by his side, he believed he could accomplish anything.

"I want to hold you forever just as much as you want me too. "

"You're wonderful. " Ana said, as her eyes began to feel heavy

"You're tired. Why don't you get a nap in? "Christian suggested

But before she could respond sleep had already taken over her. Christian knew he could move her, take her upstairs and tuck her in, but he just wanted to hold her. He just wanted to keep her in his arms forever and never let her go.

As Christian started drifting off to sleep himself, the feel of vibration in his pocket, woke him. Slowly, he took out his phone and answered it.

"Grey. "He whispered, as she carefully got up from the couch, careful not to wake Ana

"Sir, You asked to be kept up to date on Leila Williams, well there's been an incident. " Taylor spoke on the other side of the phone

"What kind of Incident Taylor? " Christian demanded to know

"She was attacked. She's currently unconscious in the ICU. "

"What the fuck happened? " Christian asked, his tone full of anger, he didn't need an explanation, and he knew damn well what happened. Jack Fucking Hyde.

"It would appear, she was walking home from work, and she was attacked from behind, a waitress saw the whole thing, she didn't see his face, but the height, figure, and structure of him fits Hyde's description. " Taylor replies

"How is she? "

"She's okay. I mean, she's unconscious, and she has a head injury. The doctors think she's going to have a concussion, and she has a broken rib. But she's expected to make a full recovery. "

Sighing, Christian began to massage his forehead. "Where are you? "

"I'm in my office. Watching over security videos. "

"Tell Sawyer and Prescott to take over that. Tell Morgan and Davis, that they'll need to be outside and keeping an eye on Ana. I'm going to need you to drive me to the hospital. "Christian demanded

"Yes sir." He said then he was gone

"Why are you going to the hospital? " Christian turned around to see Ana standing no more than two feet away from him " Is someone hurt. "

"Ana someone is hurt, but no one you need to worry about." He tried to reason with her

"Who is it? " Ana demanded to know

"It's Leila. " Christian replied, knowing that no matter what he did Ana wouldn't give up. It was the stubbornness in her.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure of all the details yet, sweetheart, but from what I've gathered Jack attacked her from behind. She's in the hospital, unconscious, she may have a concussion and she has a broken rib. I'm going to visit her. "Christian

"I'm coming with you. " Ana stated, not caring what Christian would say. Leila and she would never be best friends, but she wasn't a monster and didn't deserve what was happening to her. And Ana knew exactly how it felt to fear for your life because of Jack Hyde

"No, you're not. " Christian protested

"Please. If you don't take me with you, Christian, I'll find my way around security, and we both know I will. "Ana said, using a different tactic

Christian felt a fire burn inside of him. Why couldn't Ana ever just do what he told her to do?

"Fine let's go. " He said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, so I know this chapter is unusually shorter than the others, and I promise that this is just a one-time thing. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. And I deeply apologize for neglecting you. I've been so busy and inspired by my book that I haven't written this in so long. I also apologize for the mistakes, which I know there are plenty and thank you so much for reading. Have a great night. **_

Walking into Leila's hospital room, Ana began feel emotion hit her hard. She couldn't exactly pinpoint, if she as upset because Jack Hyde found another victim or if it had been because her pregnancy hormones were getting to her. As her and Christian approached the bed, she took to Leila's face. Both of her eyes were swollen and purple circled them. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. A trail of bruises also trailed up both of her arms. She lay in the bed as machines beeped around her.

"Are you okay? " Ana asked Christian, who stared silently at the woman lying in the hospital bed

"I'm fine. Ana you don't have to be in here. "Christian offered

"I'm fine. " She replied linking her fingers in hers

"Okay. " Christian said as him and Ana both took a seat next to her bedside

"What are you thinking? " Ana asked, breaking the silence as she tried to read his expression, but came up with nothing.

"This is all my fault. " He admitted

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, she only sided with Hyde because she was lost. I will probably never forgive her for pointing a gun at your head, but she wanted revenge because I cut her off. How could I be so cruel? "Christian asks out loud

"Christian, don't torture yourself like that. Leila is a grown woman, she made her own decisions. She chose to work with Jack, despite of everything she knew about you and how you would react. She chose to work with Jack despite all the consequences. And don't give me any crap about her not having a choice, Christian there is always a choice. "

"I know. I just, despite everything she didn't deserve to wind up like this. "He said pointing to her

"What are you going to do? " Ana asked

"I'm going to get security on her. Twenty four seven. Ana I can't let her get caught up in anymore of this then she already has. Jack Hyde is only hurting her because deep down she has a heart, and finding out everything she did about him, she tried to walk away. And now it's my turn to help her. I have to. "

"So you will. She'll be okay Christian." Ana tried soothed him

"Ana, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for bringing her and Jack into our lives. " Christian begins to sob

"Hey, don't. It's okay. You can't blame yourself for every person who turns out to be crazy, and technically I brought Jack into our lives. "Ana said as she laced their fingers together

"Maybe, but he's been after me for years, just because my parents adopted me and not him. " Christian sighs

"Do you think she's going to wake up soon? " Ana asked staring at Leila. She looked so fragile and beaten. Despite the fact that weeks before, she tried to kill Ana, she felt sympathy for the woman.

"I hope so, we need to find out what happened, and all of this needs to end. " Christian said, solidly

"I know. "

Ana stood in the doorway of Christian's study as she watching him pound on the keys of his laptop. She could tell he was getting overwhelmed. As he looked, she saw his expression get softer, as his grey eyes stared at her with love.

"Hey. " He said as she walked towards the desk. She stood in front of him as he stood to give her a kiss.

"Hi. " She responded

"How are you feeling? "

"I'm fine. Christian, I'm fine. I promise stop worrying about me. "

"I can't" Christian said, his tone full of honesty

"I know. " She said, as she kissed his lips

Turning around, Ana froze in her tracks as she began to feel movement in her stomach. She knew exactly what it was. It was Little Blip moving for the first placed a hand on her stomach as the tears fell from her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with all the event that had been occurring lately that this moment here, right now, consumed her. It was all that mattered.

"Ana, what's wrong? " Christian asked turning her to face him and wiped away her tears

"Nothing is wrong. Christian, everything is right." Ana informs him

"But you're crying. " He states

"Christian, its little blip. He's moving. "Ana replies as she reaches for his hand and places it on her growing stomach

Christian stares in amazement as he feels the movement of his son in the stomach of his wife.

"Does it hurts? " Christian asked after a long silence

"No. I can't describe it, but it feels so wonderful. "

"I love you Anastasia. I love you so much, you and little Blip." Christian says as he falls down to his knees and kisses his wife stomach as he continues to rub it

"We love you too Christian."

"Thank you for giving me this life Anastasia. The life I never thought I would have. God, I can begin to describe how happy I am. I have no clue why you're with me, or why you love the man I am, but I thank God every day. God knows I don't deserve you. "Christian said as he looked up at me with pleading eyes

"You do too. Come take a bath with me. "Ana demanded at her husband

"I'd be happy to oblige to that." Christian stood and lifted his wife in his arms.

"It's good to see you, Elena. " Jack said, as he sat in the still darkness of Elena's living room.

"What do you want? I have no desire to help you, as I said before. "Elena informed him with pride. Whether she liked Ana or not, she wasn't going to be caught up in any sort of illegal stuff that would ruin her life. Not even Ana was worth that.

"I want you to help me. I've told you this, but since that won't happen, I need a way to sneak in to see Leila. "Elena responds, as she gets a sickening feeling

"I won't do that either. Let's get something straight Jack, I'm not afraid of you, I'm not Anastasia, and I'm not Leila and I could care less about your damn revenge. Nothing you say or do will make me help you. Leila, that poor girl. You've done enough to her. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the police. "Elena threatened feeling confident

"Whatever you say, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson along with the Grey's.

Walking into the library, Ana felt the happiness consume her, it had finally convinced Christian to let her go on her own, although she had Sawyer to follow her every move, she felt a bit relived. Sawyer stood at the front of the book shelf as Ana went around back.

"Well, well, "A voice came from behind, turning around Ana saw Jack.

All the air left Ana's lungs as she stared at the cold hearted man that stood in front of her.

"Fancy seeing you here. " Jack said, smiling "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Jack." She whispered as he reached to place a hand on her stomach

Finally getting her strength back Ana stepped back "Sawyer!" she yelled just as he came running, but Jack was already gone when he got to her

"What's the matter Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer, asked, gun in hand

"Jack. He, Jack. "Ana cried out as her knees caved and she felt the floor as she hit the ground, the darkness consumed her before she could say another word

"Ana? Baby, are you okay? "Christian asked as he sat in the chair next to her hospital bed

"Jack. " Ana replied, in barely a whisper

"I should have never let you out of my sight. He's gone Ana, we're trying to track him, but from now on, if you want to go somewhere, I'll be there with you. The security tries not to invade your personal space by getting too close, so from now on, I'm coming. "

"Okay, I'm sorry Christian, I put our baby at risk yet again. I'm a horrible mother. "Ana said, as the tears began to fall

"Hey, don't you do that. Not after everything you've fought for to keep our baby. After the horrible way I treated you, you didn't do all of that just to give up now. Ana, you're a good mother, you love Blip I see that in you. And this isn't your fault, its jack's. "

"Christian I need you. Can you please hold me? "Ana asked

"I can surely do that. " Christian said as he climbed in the bed beside his wife, careful not to hurt her and wrapped her in his arms

"Perfect. " Ana replied before dozing off

"So what's wrong with her? " Christian asked Dr. Greene hours later

"Nothing, I mean what happened, of course it's something to be concerned about, I'm not doubting that, but it's not something to overthink. The truth is I believe all of this is just brought on my stress. And as long as you're more careful, it won't happen again. Ana if you're ever feeling overwhelmed or stress the best thing you can do for yourself to prevent this is to take a nap and rest. "Dr. Greene answers

"Okay. "

"She'll be okay though. Right? "Christian asked panicked

"Yes. And she's free to go. Just take it easy." Dr. Greene said, just before leaving the room

"Have you thought about names? " Ana asked as they lay in bed

"I like Theodore. Theodore Grey. Teddy for short. "Christian suggested

Ana couldn't help but smile. She loved it. "He can be our Teddy bear. What do you think about Theodore Raymond Grey?"

"I think that's an amazing name, and if that's what you want to name our son that's what we'll do."

"Kay. Christian, I just want him to be safe, I want him to be happy and not have to deal with all this jack stuff. Promise me, Teddy won't get caught in this crossfire. "Ana begged

"Not a chance in hell. I'll do whatever it takes in order to keep you and him safe. "Christian vowed in seriousness, he didn't know much, but he knew Jack wouldn't lay one hand on Ana or Teddy.

"Christian, I think I need to talk to Flynn, with everything going on, I just feel like I'm going to break. Maybe it's a good idea for us to talk to him. "Ana said

"I'll make an appointment, and take you tomorrow. " Christian comforted her

"No, I don't want that. I want him to come here. I'm too afraid to leave. "

It broke Christian's heart to hear her say that. The last thing he wanted was for Ana to be too scared to leave her house.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I really want to apologize for the shortens of this chapter, I promise that the next chapters won't be as short as the last two have been. I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been so preoccupied with my own original books, one of which I just finished that I kind of lost inspiration for this. I also apologize for the boringness. Thank you guys so much for your support and love and thanks for bearing with me. It means so much to me to know you haven't stop reading just because I haven't updating. I know it's been awhile But I figured what better way to end my birthday then to give you something wonderful? **_

"Christian tells me that this was your idea. " John states as he sits across from at the table in our library

"Yeah, Dr. Greene says that it's not good for me to be under any stress. And it's kind of impossible with everything that's going on right now. "Ana explains to john

"Well I'm glad you made the decision to talk to me. Now may I ask what's getting to you?" John asked

"Jack. He found me in the library that day. It was like I was frozen. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate Jack, and I have to tell you, John it scares me. I just want to protect my baby" Ana told Flynn with certainty. After the run in with Jack she knew that she'd worry herself to death and she was going to put a stop to that right now

"I know this must be hard on you considering everything that you've already had to take in, but Ana you have to stay strong, for your baby. I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about that miracle that lays inside of you, and that makes for a strong woman, and everything you've had to go through proves that you can take on the wrath of Jack Hyde, Christian won't ever let you get hurt. "

"What if he can't protect us though, I mean look at what happened to Leila. " She stated, as she remembered seeing her in that hospital bed, a shell of the person she'd been before

"That won't happen, Christian is a very powerful man, and you just have to have confidence that no matter what happens, he'll always put you and that bundle of joy you're carrying first. "

"I know, I guess you're I just have to keep telling myself that Christian won't let anything happen to us. I love him and the baby so much. "

"It'll be okay Ana, and if you need anything, anything that all hesitate to ask. " John said just before walking out of the room.

"Hey there beautiful. " Christian said as he walked into their bedroom that night as Ana held a picture of their baby from one of their doctor appointments

"Hi. " She said, not taking her eyes off of her little Blip

"What are you doing? " He asked, taking the seat next to her

"I'm just looking at our miracle" She told him, he smiled as he watched her whole face lit up. He still regretted the way he behaved before Mia got kidnapped. He could have lost his entire world that night. And if he had, he'd never forgiven himself. He was still terrified about the thought of becoming a father, but he had an excitement that came with his fear. He wanted to be and do everything that his biological parents never did for him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he? " Ana asked, tearing him from his thoughts

"Well, you can barely see him in that thing, but I know for a fact that he's going to be just as beautiful as his mother. " Christian stated with confidence. And if he could bet on it, he'd say that he'd have her compassion, her empathy, her warmth, her love, He'd have it all.

"I love you so much Christian, thank you for giving me this gift. " She told him, holding a hand to her belly as she felt her son move around

"No, Ana, Thank you for giving me this gift. I love you so much and you're the only reason I'm able to get up every single day with a smile on my face. Before I met you, my life was a darkened hell. And you saved me. I love you so much, I don't ever want to let you go. "

"I don't want you to ever let me go. " Ana confessed, setting the picture aside and curling up in Christian's embrace

"You smell lovely. " Christian commented, wrapping his arms tightly around her

"Thank you Mr. Grey. "

"My pleasure. "

"Christian? " Ana said his name, nervously

"What is it baby? " Christian asked, knowing that tone of voice all too well

"Do you think that Jack is going to be found soon? "

"Yes Ana, I do believe that. Even if I have to find him myself. Stop worrying about it. "Christian told her, sitting up enough so that he could look at her "I know that you feel like everything is going to become disastrous, but I won't let it. I promise can you just have enough faith in me to make sure that you and my son are okay?"

"I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't take care of us, I know that you can I'm just afraid. " Ana admitted

"Can you just do me a favor and have a little faith? "

"Of course. " Ana spoke truthfully, she knew no matter what he'd always protect her.

"I love you. " Ana told him

"I love you too. Now, are you tired, is there anything I can get for you? "

"Yes. Make love to me Christian. " She said, and he was happy to oblige.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guys, I really just want to give you a HUGE apology for starting this story and not updating for a while. Don't think that I'm letting the story go, because I'm not. The truth is that my life has been crazy, not only am I going through some crazy family things at the moment, but I'm working on revising my first book so I can publish in the fall. Care to support it you can like my page at Author Ada Slowe._

_Anyways back to my point, I love each and every one of you and I would NEVER start a story and not finish, I've just got to get the craziness under control and make some time for some Fanfiction writing. I promise that it will come soon, just please don't give up on it. I'm SO sorry. I love you guys. Have a great night._


End file.
